El Regreso
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: ¡Darien Chiba había vuelto! Serena, su esposa, lo creía muerto. Serena y Darien llevaban poco tiempo casados cuando él desapareció y, en aquel tiempo, las cosas no les iban muy bien. Serena lo seguía queriendo con locura, pero temía que él quisiera el divorcio… a menos que ella superara sus complejos de alcoba.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Regreso**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**SINOPSIS**

¡Darien Chiba había vuelto! Serena, su esposa, lo creía muerto.

Serena y Darien llevaban poco tiempo casados cuando él desapareció y, en aquel tiempo, las cosas no les iban muy bien. Serena lo seguía queriendo con locura, pero temía que él quisiera el divorcio… a menos que ella superara sus complejos de alcoba.

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Regreso**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

SERENA estaba en el probador subiéndole el dobladillo de la falda a una clienta cuando oyó la puerta de la tienda.

-Siempre tienes mucho trabajo -comentó la mujer- Supongo que, hoy en día, ya no tenemos tiempo para hacer los arreglos en casa.

-Yo no me quejo -contestó Serena con una sonrisa. Puso el último alfiler en su sitio y se levantó. Medía un metro sesenta y cinco, era delgada y llevaba el pelo, rubio, retorcido hacia arriba y agarrado con un pasador. Los ojos, color azul claro, eran los protagonistas de su cara en forma de corazón.

Salió del probador y se encontró con que había dos hombres vestidos de traje con una mujer joven. Estaban hablando con Lita, su empleada, que era una mujer de mediana edad.

-Serena, te buscan -dijo Lita sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

-¿En qué los puedo ayudar? -preguntó Serena.

-¿Es usted Serena Tsukino? -confirmó el mayor de los dos hombres.

Consciente de la amabilidad con la que se estaban aproximando los tres y de la indefinible tensión que exudaban, Serena asintió despacio.

-¿Podríamos hablar en privado, señorita Tsukino?

Serena los miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Quizás arriba, en su piso? -sugirió la mujer bruscamente.

Aquella mujer hablaba y tenía la apariencia de ser agente de policía.

Serena se angustió. Normalmente, la policía se identificaba primero. Al darse cuenta de que sus dos empleadas y la clienta estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría, se puso roja y se apresuró a abrirles la puerta que comunicaba con la calle de atrás.

-¿Les importaría decirme qué está pasando? -les espetó una vez allí.

-Estamos intentando ser discretos contestó uno de los hombres tendiéndole una placa Soy el superintendente Kayama y ella es la agente Petzai. Le presento también al señor Rubeus Black, consejero especial del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores. ¿Le importaría que habláramos arriba?

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Serena reaccionó como un corderito ante aquella orden. ¿Qué querrían? ¿La policía? Y, además, un superintendente. ¿El Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores? ¡El Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores! Sintió un inmenso horror y, al intentar abrir la puerta, le temblaban las manos. ¡Darien! Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquella visita, pero la había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

¿Cuándo había dejado de temer cada vez que sonaba el teléfono o que llamaban a la puerta? ¿Cuándo? La invadió un gran sentimiento de culpa.

-No pasa nada -apuntó la agente haciendo que Serena saliera del trance en el que se había sumido-. No hemos venido a darle malas noticias, señora Chiba.

¿Señora Chiba? Había dejado de utilizar aquel apellido cuando el acoso de la prensa había sido insoportable. Todos aquellos periodistas que querían saber qué se sentía al ser la mujer de un hombre importante que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Al negarse a hablar con ellos, los periódicos sensacionalistas se habían cebado con su persona.

¿No eran malas noticias? Serena parpadeó e intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos. ¿Cómo no iban a ser malas noticias después de cinco años? ¡Era imposible que fueran buenas! El sentido común se abrió paso en su mente e hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. Seguro que se trataba de otra visita de cortesía de las autoridades. Tenía que ser eso. Para asegurarle que el caso seguía abierto, aunque sin solución. Había pasado algún tiempo sin que fueran a hablar con ella cara a cara. Ella misma había dejado de llamados continuamente, de meterles prisa, de agobiarlos, de rogar histérica que hicieran algo. Con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en su mano. Entonces, había dejado de tener esperanzas...

Después de todo, el hermano de Darien, Zafiro, y su hermana, Rei, lo habían dado por muerto al mes de haber desaparecido. Darien estaba en Montavia, una república suramericana, cuando se produjo un golpe de Estado. Darien desapareció en la violencia callejera que había arrasado aquel día las calles de la capital. Había dejado el hotel y se había montado en una limusina que lo tenía que haber llevado al aeropuerto, donde iba a tomar un vuelo a casa. Eso era lo último que sabían de él.

El coche en el que iban los guardaespaldas se salió de la carretera como consecuencia de una explosión. Resultaron ilesos, pero habían perdido el vehículo y a Darien. Él, la limusina y su chófer se habían evaporado.

La dictadura que se hizo con el poder no los ayudó especialmente en las pesquisas para encontrarlo. Para empeorar las cosas, se había desatado una guerra civil entre partidarios y contrarios de las fuerzas golpistas. Las autoridades, que tenían otras cosas en la cabeza y a las que poco importaba la desaparición de un extranjero, les habían dicho que durante la primera semana habían muerto y desaparecido muchas personas. No tenían pistas que seguir ni testigos. Tampoco había pruebas de que lo hubieran matado.

Serena había vivido años atormentada por aquella falta de pruebas en uno u otro sentido.

-Por favor, señora Chiba, siéntese le indicó uno de ellos.

La policía siempre le decía a una persona que se sentara cuando le iban a dar una mala noticia, ¿no? ¿O solo ocurría en la televisión? Le resultaba imposible concentrarse y se sentía un poco molesta porque le dieran órdenes en su propia casa. Serena se sentó en una butaca y observó a los dos hombres que se habían sentado enfrente de ella, en el sofá. Serena frunció el ceño. Aquellos hombres parecían tensos, casi enfadados.

-La agente Petzai le ha dicho la verdad, señora Chiba. No hemos venido a darle malas noticias sino todo lo contrario. Su marido está vivo –le dijo el superintendente con énfasis.

-Eso no es posible... -contestó Serena petrificada. ..

El otro hombre, Black, el del Ministerio de Exteriores comenzó a hablar. Le recordó que, al principio, barajaron la posibilidad de un secuestro.

Serena lo recordaba, pero había sido solo una posibilidad entre un millón.

-Su marido era... es -se apresuró a corregirse- un hombre rico e influyente de la banca internacional...

-Ha dicho usted que está vivo... -lo interrumpió Serena temblando. Los miró con ojo crítico. ¿Cómo se atrevían a darle falsas esperanzas?-. ¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo después de tantos años? Si está vivo, ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? Se han equivocado. Han cometido, ustedes un error. ¡Un terrible error!

-Su marido está vivo, señora Chiba le repitió el superintendente Entiendo que enterarse, de repente, le produzca una gran conmoción, pero debe creemos. Su marido, Darien Chiba, está vivo y está bien.

Serena tembló, los miró y cerró los ojos. Quería creerlos, rezó con desesperación para que fuera cierto. «Por favor, que sea verdad, que sea verdad. Si es un sueño, no quiero despertarme...». Durante todos aquellos años, aquel sueño la había atormentado tantas veces...

-Su marido apareció en Brasil hace dos días le dijo el consejero de exteriores.

-Brasil... -repitió Serena.

- Estuvo. Más de cuatro años en la cárcel en Montavia y, cuando lo soltaron, tuvo el sentido común de irse del país silenciosamente.

-¿En la cárcel? -preguntó al joven sin poder creérselo-. ¿Darien en la cárcel? ¿Por qué?

-El día en el que desapareció, lo secuestraron y lo llevaron a un campamento militar en el campo.

«¿A un campamento militar?», Serena frunció el ceño. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

-Por lo visto, unos días después, mientras la guerra civil azotaba la diminuta república, las fuerzas rebeldes atacaron el campamento y, en la batalla, Darien recibió heridas graves en la cabeza. Los rebeldes lo encontraron y, al verlo herido, asumieron que era uno de los suyos. Su marido habla español. Gracias a eso y a su agilidad mental, se salvó. Lo curaron en un hospital de campaña en mitad de la selva. Se estaba empezando a recuperar cuando lo capturaron los soldados del gobierno y lo encarcelaron acusado de ser miembro de la guerrilla.

Darien estaba vivo... ¡Darien estaba vivo! Serena empezó a creer lo que le estaban contando, comenzó a albergar esperanzas, a pesar de que su sentido común le advertía que fuera con cautela. Intentó concentrarse, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Se sentía estúpida, boba, desconfiada.

-Supongo que se estará preguntando por qué el no se identificó inmediatamente después de ser detenido continuó Black-. Se dio cuenta de que revelar su identidad sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte. Sabía que los que lo secuestraron al principio fueron soldados leales a la dictadura de Montavia. Sabía que el secuestro había salido mal, pero tenía la certeza de que no lo querían con vida... -Serena parpadeó intentando enterarse de lo que le estaba contando el consejero de Exteriores. Se le había helado la sangre en las venas y se le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

Habían secuestrado a Darien, lo habían herido... sus peores pesadillas habían sido ciertas Al darse cuenta de que, si se enteraban de su verdadero nombre, estaría en gran peligro, su marido prefirió hacerse pasar por miembro de la guerrilla y cumplir la sentencia. Cuando lo dejaron libre, se dirigió a la frontera con Brasil y, desde allí, fue a casa de un empresario llamado Diamante Moon...

-Diamante... -susurró Serena poniéndose los dedos en las sienes como para recordar Darien fue a la universidad con alguien que se llamaba así.

-Dentro de aproximadamente una hora, su marido estará aterrizando en suelo inglés y quiere que los medios de comunicación no se enteren por el momento. Por eso, hemos querido hablar con usted de forma tan discreta.

Darien vivo. Darien volvía a casa. ¿A casa? Con su familia, claro, pero no con ella.

Serena se quedó sentada, sintiendo una gran alegría y una inmensa angustia a la vez. Aquellos policías habían ido a darle la noticia porque, legalmente, seguían estando casados, pero Serena sabía que su matrimonio apenas existía cuando su marido desapareció. Darien nunca la había querido. Se había casado con ella por despecho y se había arrepentido de ello.

¿Cuándo se había olvidado de eso? ¿Cuándo había empezado a vivir en un mundo irreal? Darien no iba a volver con ella. Si las circunstancias no lo hubieran evitado, seguramente habría vuelto aquel día de hacía cinco años para pedirle el divorcio. ¿No era eso lo que había sugerido su hermano? Supuso que, después de la odisea que había vivido, Darien estaría ansioso por recuperar su vida. Además, cuando se enterara de lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia, seguro que no intentaba siquiera contactar con ella personalmente, seguramente lo haría el abogado que llevara el divorcio.

-Señora Chiba... Serena, ¿puedo llamarla Serena? -preguntó el superintendente.

-Su familia... los Chiba, su hermano y su mujer, su hermana –dijo Serena como atontada Debemos decírselo.

-Según tengo entendido, Diamante Moon llamó a la familia de su marido y ellos se fueron inmediatamente para Brasil en su avión privado.

Serena se quedó helada ante aquella noticia. El poco color que le quedaba en la cara desapareció y se quedó completamente pálida. ¿La familia de Darien se había ido sin decide a ella nada, sin decide que estaba vivo?

Dejó caer la cabeza y sintió ganas de vomitar ante tanta crueldad.

-En ocasiones como esta, en las que las familias se han convertido en extrañas, uno puede reaccionar de forma muy rara, sin pensar -comentó el hombre mayor- Nosotros nos enteramos cuando nuestra embajada en Brasil se puso en contacto con el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores. Nos pidieron cierta información antes de hacerle el pasaporte a su marido para que pudiera volver a Inglaterra.

Serena seguía sin decir nada. Miraba la alfombra fijamente.

Probablemente, Zafiro ya le habría contado a Darien por qué no la habían llevado con ellos a buscarlo. ¡Aquellas terribles mentiras que los periódicos habían publicado tan solo tres meses después de su desaparición! Los groseros cotilleos y la deshonra que pudieron con ella e hicieron que se fuera de casa de los Chiba para no volverse loca.

Rubeus Black siguió con la explicación.

-Su marido quiso saber por qué usted no había sido informada, él no sabe que su propia familia no nos ha facilitado la menor información.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Serena perpleja.

-Darien dejó muy claro que se moría por ver a su mujer -dijo el superintendente con una sonrisa.

-¿Darien se muere por verme? -repitió con la certeza de que había oído mal.

-Va a aterrizar en Heathrow esta noche y, luego, un helicóptero lo traerá hasta aquí. Usted estará esperándolo. Obviamente, el objetivo es que no estén los medios de comunicación.

-¿Quiere verme? -dijo Serena con una risa casi histérica. Sacudió la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos.

Le hubiera gustado estar sola, pero tenía ante sí a unos extraños que la miraban. Seguro que aquellos extraños sabían la farsa en la que se había convertido su matrimonio cuando Darien desapareció. Debía tener presente que esa era la realidad. Nada era lo suficientemente sagrado como para no estar en algún informe. El comportamiento de la familia de Darien hablaba a gritos.

Tras la desaparición de Darien, tanto las autoridades británicas como las italianas habían realizado investigaciones. Los expertos financieros estuvieron mirando en el banco Chiba. En busca, de pruebas de fraude, chantaje o cuentas secretas. Incluso habían investigado por si había vínculos entre Darien y el crimen organizado. Por último, se habían centrado en la familia para ver si alguno de sus miembros había podido contratar a alguien para deshacerse de Darien.

No habían dejado piedra sin remover. Tomaron testimonio a todo el mundo. No habían dudado en preguntar todo, hasta lo más personal y doloroso. Darien era demasiado rico y poderoso como para desaparecer sin que la sospecha se cerniera sobre todos los que lo conocían. Nadie lo pasó tan mal como Serena, la esposa a la que sus parientes odiaban, a la que habían hecho centro de sus iras. Zafiro y Rei se habían cebado en ella como ratas hambrientas. Incluso la acusaron de que Darien hubiera ido a Montavia.

-En este tipo de situaciones, solemos proporcionar ayuda psicológica y un tiempo de aislamiento para la víctima, pero su marido se ha negado en redondo -retornó Rubeus Black.

-Creo que Darien dijo que prefería la cárcel al psicólogo -apuntó el superintendente con una sonrisa amarga.

Alguien dejó una taza de té ante ella.

-Está usted conmocionada -dijo la agente amablemente pero se va a reunir con su marido hoy mismo.

Al recordado, Serena se levantó de un brinco y se fue a su habitación.

Cerró los ojos intentando mantener la compostura. Darien estaba vivo; Darien volvía a casa. ¿Con ella? Se recriminó por volver a pensar en algo que no podía ser. No debía engañarse. Si Darien quería volver con ella, ella estaría de acuerdo.

Naturalmente, obviamente ¡De hecho, si Darien había pedido verla nada iba a apartarla de su lado!

¿Tal vez Zafiro no le había dicho nada del supuesto romance que había tenido Serena? ¿Qué excusa le habría puesto para no haberla llevado a Brasil? ¿Qué le diría Darien cuando se vieran? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar por qué se había ido de casa de los Chiba? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que se había cambiado el apellido?

¿Cómo le iba a decir que tenía otra vida lejos de lo que tan brevemente, había sido suyo?

Luchando para que el miedo no pudiera con ella, Serena miró la foto que tenía sobre la mesilla. Darien sonriendo. Con todo su carisma italiano, guapo y moreno. Se la había hecho durante su viaje de novios, en Sicilia.

Solo habían pasado juntos, en total siete meses. Tiempo suficiente, sin embargo, para que se diera cuenta de que él se alejaba de ella, para que dejara de intentar que la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones se abriera de nuevo, para que él comenzara a pasar cada vez más tiempo en el extranjero por negocios, suficiente para romperle el corazón. Un amor así no se olvidaba, un amor así dolía.

Llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Está usted bien?

Controlando todas aquellas preocupaciones que la estaban llevando al pánico, Serena giró la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -le dijo pálida y con la cara llena de lágrimas a la agente.

-Nos vamos al aeropuerto en media hora. Yo, en su lugar, cerraría la tienda, y me preocuparía solo por lo que me iba a poner.

Serena se rió. Darien... Darien. ¿Qué le habrían hecho? Secuestrado, en peligro, gravemente herido, encarcelado en alguna prisión inhumana.

Darien, cuya vida no lo había preparado en absoluto para una odisea semejante. Darien, nacido para ser rico, para mandar y para vivir bien.

Recordó que una vez, le había pedido que se vistiera de verde. Se le ocurrió de repente. El verde era su color favorito.

Serena se apresuró a buscar frenéticamente algo verde entre sus ropas. Tal vez solo quisiera verla para decirle «Hola, he vuelto, pero...». Y Beryl, su primer amor, su amor de verdad. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ella?

Beryl Metalia, la ex novia de Darien. En los años que habían transcurrido, había tenido un hijo soltera y se negaba a decir quién era el padre. Serena se tapó la cara con las manos. Le temblaban y le sudaban. Se encontraba como una olla a presión. Solo quería gritar y llorar. Todo a la vez...

El teléfono sonó un minuto antes de que Serena y su escolta salieran del piso.

-¿Serena? -era Zafiro, el hermano pequeño de Darien.

Emocionada por que su cuñado la llamara después de todos aquellos años, Serena se quedó, literalmente, sin respiración. Temió que llamara en nombre de su hermano para decide que, al final Darien se había arrepentido y no iba a ir a verla.

-¿Sí? Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No le he dicho nada a Darien. ¿Cómo iba a darle la bienvenida a casa con semejantes noticias? -la recriminó-. Me he visto obligado a mentirle, a decirle que habíamos perdido el contacto contigo porque te habías mudado. Será mejor que le digas la verdad porque no aguantaré mucho tiempo callado viendo como mi hermano hace el ridículo!

¿La verdad? Al colgar el teléfono con manos temblorosas, la rabia invadió a Serena, que estuvo a punto de volver a descolgar y de llamar a Zafiro, pero no lo hizo. De todas formas, nunca la creería. Ni él ni nadie la creería ni haría el esfuerzo por descubrir la verdad: que sus dos mejores amigas la habían traicionado y la habían dejado sola.

-Debe usted entender que el hombre al que va a ver no es el hombre que usted recuerda le advirtió Rubeus Black mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto en un coche de policía camuflado. Sería muy beneficioso para ambos si retomaran su relación.

-Sí... claro -contestó ella deseando que dejara de alarmarla con semejantes comentarios. Lo escuchó mientras le hablaba del síndrome de estrés postraumático.

-Darien regresa a un mundo que perdió hace cinco años. Acostumbrarse a él será todo un reto. Tendrá cambios de humor, se sentirá frustrado y verá con amargura los años que le han robado. A veces, querrá estar solo, pero, otras, buscará con desesperación la compañía de otras personas. Se mostrará silencioso, pensativo o, de repente, será el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pero no durará.

-¿Ah, no?

-Las reacciones de su marido no son una prueba de fiar de cómo será cuando todo esto pase. Este período será de transición.

-De acuerdo.-dijo sintiendo que se le caía el alma a los pies. No era tonta. Le estaba diciendo que Darien quería verla, pero que, tal vez en unas semanas, se iría.

¿No se habría creído aquel hombre que ella se había hecho ilusiones de que un milagro salvara su matrimonio? No era tan estúpida. No esperaba nada de Darien ni le iba a pedir nada. Solo quería estar allí porque él lo quería así. Aun así, estaba orgullosa de que la necesitara porque Darien Chiba nunca había admitido que necesitara nada ni a nadie.

Ella le había dicho que lo quería, pero él nunca se lo había dicho a ella.

Seguro que a Beryl, sí, ¿verdad? Por lo menos, se lo había hecho grabar en un bonito collar. «Con todo mi amor. Darien».

-Creo que el aire fresco le vendrá bien, Serena dijo el superintendente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al aeropuerto.

-Sí... sí -contestó bajando del coche y tomando aire con fuerza ¿Cuánto queda?

-Unos diez minutos...

Diez minutos después de cinco años. Estaba tan nerviosa... Se paseó por la Terminal sin mirar a la puerta por la que salían los viajeros. Se limpió las manos en el vestido de lana verde. Hacía mucho calor aquel día de verano, pero era lo único que tenía de ese color.

-Black solo está haciendo su trabajo –la tranquilizó el superintendente Según lo que me han dicho, su marido está estupendamente, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Serena asintió y notó que se calmaba un poco. Oyó un ruido, miró al cielo y vio el helicóptero que aterrizaba. Seguía sin poderse creer que Darien llegara en él, que Darien estuviera a punto de bajarse y de ir hacia ella.

A pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho, temió que aquel hombre no fuera él. Tal vez fuera un impostor. ¿Por qué no? ¿No merecería la pena intentarlo, incluso someterse a una cirugía plástica, para hacerse pasar por un hombre inmensamente rico? Zafiro, que siempre había besado por donde había pisado su hermano mayor, y que no había parado de llorar desde su desaparición, habría sido muy fácil de engañar.

Rígida, se quedó mirando el aparato, que estaba a unos treinta metros. Se abrió una puerta. Serena se puso a temblar de miedo. Vio a alguien muy alto y muy fuerte que salía. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros, camiseta blanca y cazadora de cuero. Llevaba el pelo largo, mucho más largo que nunca, estaba muy moreno. Se quedó sin aliento, no podía respirar. Sintió una inmensa alegría en su interior. No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a ir hacia él, lentamente, al principio, y a la carrera, después.

Darien dejó que corriera hacia él. Se paró a unos diez metros del helicóptero y se quedó esperándola. Más tarde lo recordó y se preguntó por qué, pero, en aquellos momentos, no podía ni pensar. Sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, ya no temía nada. Serena se abrazó a aquel ser, con el corazón a tanta velocidad que creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho cuando él la abrazó.

-¿Me has echado de menos, _cara? _-le preguntó envolviéndola en sus palabras y haciendo que no existiera más que él.

Serena tenía la cara pegada con fuerza a su pecho. Olía tan bien, tan familiar, aspiró su olor como si fuera oxígeno.

-No bromees, por favor, no bromees... -sollozó Serena aferrándose a él con ambas manos.

**HOLA AMIGAS AQUÍ LA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO SIGAN CONMIGO ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Regreso**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

DARIEN se quedó un par de minutos sin moverse, simplemente abrazándola. Serena se dio cuenta de que estaban en un lugar público y recobró la compostura.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él amablemente. Serena respiró con dificultad y levantó la cara.

-Te quiero tanto.

No había pensado en decirle aquello, pero las palabras salieron de su boca de la forma más natural del mundo. Se encontró con sus ojos, tan oscuros que parecían negros. Insondables. Un pequeño espasmo de miedo la tensó el cuerpo.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo rígido que estaba él, del control que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

-A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, parece que no tienes dudas. Debo de ser el hombre más afortunado del universo, _cara _-dijo Darien con un tono brusco al tiempo que los ojos le brillaban. Se agachó y agarró la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo-. Vamos a quitarnos de encima al comité de bienvenida.

Agarrándola de los hombros, anduvieron hasta donde estaban los demás. Serena seguía temblando y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía concentrarse en lo que acababa de decir ni en su reacción. Le costaba tanto pensar como poner un pie delante del otro para andar. De alguna forma, en su subconsciente, se había dado cuenta de que había algo en él que había cambiado, pero no sabía qué. Darien siempre había sido una persona con mucho control, de la que era muy difícil saber qué estaba pensando.

Mantenía el lado volátil y expresivo de su herencia italiana guardado bajo llave. Excepto en la cama.

Aquel recuerdo hizo que se sonrojara. ¿El hombre más afortunado del universo? No, desde luego, no en la cama, teniendo una mujer a la que una vez le había dicho que era la mayor mojigata del mundo. Sí, tenía razón, era un completo fraude en ese aspecto. La culpa la tenían su educación y sus prejuicios, pero, sobre todo, la insatisfacción de Darien. Cuanto más se desesperaba él, peor iba la situación. Al darse cuenta de que todo lo que hiciera o lo que dejara de hacer en el terreno sexual iba a ser mirado con lupa, Serena se había mostrado reacia a mantener relaciones y él se había dado cuenta. El placer que él le daba tenía un precio para su dignidad demasiado alto.

Pero cuando Darien desapareció, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto y de que nunca volviera, ¡entonces sí que se arrepintió por no haberse dejado llevar! Al echar la vista atrás, sus prejuicios comenzaron a parecerle patéticos y egoístas. Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó enterarse de qué estaba hablando Darien con los policías. Al ver una limusina plateada, frunció el ceño sorprendida.

-El coche ya ha llegado. No me apetece demorarme más -dijo Darien sin disimulos, algo que nunca había visto en él.

-¿Le puedo preguntar dónde se dirige, señor Chiba? –preguntó Rubeus Black.

-A casa, ¿dónde iba a ir? -¿A casa? Por Dios, ¿es que pretendía que fueran a directos a Londres a encontrarse con su familia? ¿Tal vez habría alguna celebración en la que ella sería una extraña?-. ¿Dónde vivimos ahora? Será mejor que le indiques tú al conductor.

Serena sintió que su nivel de pánico descendía un poco. Claro, él sabía que ella ya no vivía en la gran casa que los Chiba tenían en Londres.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, se montó en el asiento trasero del coche y volvió a sentir de repente, un gran pánico. No había pensado nada más que en el momento de verlo, no en qué iba a pasar después. Se sentía como si fuera en una canoa, sin remos, y derecha a los rápidos.

-A mí también se me hace raro. No te preocupes, _cara _-la tranquilizó Darien posando su enorme mano sobre sus delicados dedos- Hoy no va a haber explicaciones interminables. He vuelto y eso es lo único que importa ahora mismo.

Serena lo miró fijamente. No le pareció el mejor momento para fijarse en lo tremendamente guapo que seguía siendo. Sus rasgos clásicos, su cara angulosa, la sensual curva de su boca, perfectamente modelada. Darien era impresionantemente guapo, pero, a diferencia de muchos otros guapos, era, además, muy masculino. Los sentidos de Serena, hambrientos de él, estaban empezando a reaccionar. La invadió aquella vieja culpa al sentir aquel calor en la tripa, la pesadez de sus pechos bajo la ropa. Pensó cuán inapropiadas eran aquellas reacciones físicas ante el hombre que la había rechazado cuando ella había intentado volver a la cama marital.

No, definitivamente, no creía que la fuera a necesitar en ese aspecto, se recordó mortificada por su estúpida susceptibilidad.

Una vez controlados sus impulsos, se fijó más atentamente en él. Su cara revelaba cambios. Tenía los pómulos más marcados, bajo el moreno estaba pálido y sus ojos reflejaban un gran cansancio. Seguramente no habría pegado ojo en el vuelo hacia Inglaterra contándoles cosas a sus familiares. En realidad, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en una semana.

Había algo en aquella cara que Serena no había visto antes. Algo duro, marcado en él, en aquella cara, como si fuera de hierro. Aquella soltura suya había sido reemplazada por la frialdad que había empleado, por ejemplo, con el comité de bienvenida. No había ocultado que se quería ir a casa. Su acento también había cambiado. Cinco años hablando español y solo español habían alterado su forma de hablar. Era un hombre muy inteligente. No había llegado a ser presidente del Banco Chiba por herencia, como su padre y todos sus antepasados. Había llegado al puesto a los veintiocho años, simplemente, porque era brillante.

El silencio se cargó con una intensidad que Serena no entendía. Se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de Darien ardían como llamas. De repente, le puso la otra mano en el pelo y la besó en la boca.

Fue algo sorprendentemente sensual e inesperado. Serena, que creía que su marido la encontraba igual de atrayente físicamente que una bañera llena de hielo, se sorprendió mucho. El erotismo con que su lengua buscaba en la calidez de su boca hizo que ella se agitara hasta lo más profundo y sintiera una gran excitación que la hizo gemir.

Al instante, Darien la soltó, acalorado, la miró rápidamente y bajo los ojos.

_-Mi dispiace... _Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado se disculpó.

Serena tampoco, pero no se arrepentía. Tenía el corazón como si hubiera estado corriendo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y expectante; había pasado tanto tiempo sin que nadie la tocara íntimamente... Se sintió avergonzada porque era obvio que él se arrepentía de haberla besado. Bajó la mirada y decidió estudiar sus manos, que seguían agarradas. Intentó dilucidar qué habría llevado a Darien a actuar así, pero no era fácil. Siempre la había confundido.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -le preguntó apretándole la mano.

-No... -contestó ella. «Bésame siempre que quieras», le entraron ganas de decirle.

Se lo habría dicho si hubiera creído que le gustaría oír semejante invitación, pero no tuvo valor. Cinco años antes, a la desesperada para salvar su matrimonio, lo había hecho y había fracasado irremediablemente.

Poco antes de su viaje a Montavia, Darien la había rechazado. Había dicho que no ante su cuerpo. Peor, había dicho que no con aquel sarcasmo suyo que la hería en lo más profundo.

En silencio, Serena puso su otra mano sobre la de Darien, la acarició y percibió que estaba áspera, no como antes. Sorprendida, pasó sus dedos por los nudillos destrozados de él, tenía las uñas rotas. Le miró las palmas. Eran las manos de un hombre acostumbrado al trabajo duro.

-Todo un reto para la manicura –comentó Darien.

-Pero... pero, ¿cómo?

-Me pasé tres años en una cantera en la que no había maquinaria...

-¿Una cantera? -repitió ella apretando la mano de Darien entre las suyas en señal de protección. ¿Darien trabajando en una cantera?

-Tras el primer año, el gobierno militar decidió que todos los prisioneros rebeldes fueran presos políticos. Fue un movimiento muy inteligente. Si tienes en cuenta que encerraron a un cuarto de la población masculina del país y este es tan pobre que no puedes darlos de comer, no tienes más remedio que conceder la amnistía explicó Darien Debes ponerlos a trabajar rápidamente para que no sean una carga para la economía.

-Una cantera... -repitió Serena sin poder creérselo-. Tus pobres manos... tenías unas manos tan bonitas...

_-Dio mio... _¡menos mal que podía trabajar! ¿Manos bonitas? -dijo él en tono burlón- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy modelo o algo así?

Serena cerró los ojos y, nublada la vista por las lágrimas, lo besó los dedos. El silencio que siguió a su gesto fue tremendo.

Darien retiró la mano. Serena levantó la cara y se encontró con unos ojos zafiros sorprendidos Sintió que la cara le ardía.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Darien enfadado.

-Lo... lo siento -murmuró ella deseando que la tierra se la tragara. Se sentía estúpida.

-No... ¡no te disculpes por el único afecto espontáneo que me has demostrado en la vida! -le pidió mirándola intensamente.

-Eso no es cierto -susurró defendiéndose de aquella acusación.

Pero Darien no volvió a hablar del tema. Miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño al ver las calles por las que iba la limusina.

-¿Dónde diablos vamos?

-A mi piso. Está a las afueras...

-¿Te fuiste de nuestra casa para alquilar un piso en la ciudad? - preguntó Darien atónito-. ¡Creí que te habrías ido a Norfolk, a una casa de campo!

-No fue tan sencillo, Darien. Para empezar no tenía dinero para comprarme una casa y luego, ¿de qué iba a vivir? ¿Del aire? -contestó Serena a la defensiva El banco siguió operando tras tu desaparición, pero todas tus cuentas fueron congeladas no podía tocar tu dinero.

-Eso lo sé -la atajó-, pero ¿mi hermano no te ayudó?

Era sorprendente lo poco que, habían tardado en llegar al meollo de la cuestión. La dura realidad era que la familia la había dado de lado, pero Darien no lo creería porque él adoraba a los suyos. Tendría que contarle aquellas noticias, tendría que decide por qué la situación se había puesto tan fea que ella no había aguantado viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-No, no estoy diciendo eso contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos, intentando ganar tiempo para inventar una explicación creíble Me pareció que había llegado el momento de que me fuera y me las apañara yo sola...

-¿Solo cuatro meses después? ¡No te costó mucho perder la esperanza de que volviera condenó Darien. Se volvió a hacer el silencio-. Olvida que he dicho eso. Ha sido muy cruel e injusto. Zafiro me confesó que él me creyó muerto al cumplirse un mes y, además, tú nunca llegaste a llevarte con mi familia como yo hubiera deseado. Mi desaparición os alejó en vez de unirlos...

-Darien -interrumpió Serena.

-No, no digas nada. No acepté las excusas de Zafiro y no voy a aceptar las tuyas. ¡Que mi hermano fuera a Brasil sin mi mujer me hirió como no te puedes imaginar! -admitió él apretando las mandíbulas Me ha quedado claro lo alejados que estáis...

-Sí, pero...

-Estoy. Muy decepcionado con esta situación, pero no me apetece hablar ahora de ello -interrumpió Darien con la misma decisión que en el pasado cuando algo lo molestaba. Serena iba a contestarle, pero decidió que era mejor que siguiera pensando que había sido así. Lo malo era que, algún día, tendría que contarle la verdad. Al pensar aquello, tragó saliva con fuerza.

La limusina estaba enfilando la calle en la que se encontraba el edificio en el que trabajaba y vivía. Darien inspeccionó la calle, una calle normal y corriente con casas y tiendas, y enarcó las cejas.

-Tal vez no sea a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero no está tan mal como parece dijo ella apresurándose a salir del coche. Se paró al oír a Darien hablar con el conductor en italiano. El vehículo dio la vuelta y se fue.

Era imposible que Darien la asociara con el apellido Tsukino que estaba escrito junto a «Arreglos». Serena pasó de largo y subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del piso y Darien entró. Con una sola mirada vio todo lo que había que ver. El salón y las tres puertas, que daban al baño, la cocina y el dormitorio.

-¡No me puedo creer que te fueras de nuestra casa para vivir así!

-Te agradecería que dejaras de referirte a la casa de la ciudad como nuestra casa. Puede que fuera tuya, pero yo nunca la sentí como mía - contestó Serena sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a él con aquella afirmación.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vivir en la casa de la ciudad era como vivir en una comuna.

-¿Una comuna?

-Sí, la forma de vida a la italiana. Aunque la casa sea enorme, nunca hay un rincón que puedas decir que es tuyo continuó Serena.

-No sabía que te sintieras así viviendo con mi familia -contestó él dejando ver lo ultrajado que se sentía. Serena juntó las manos, que le temblaban. Sintió deseos de gritarle que había sido obvio que la falta de intimidad había contribuido a sus problemas-.-No creo que sea necesario que te recuerde que la casa de tus padres era como una madriguera. Seguro que allí sí que era imposible encontrar un solo rincón que pudieras decir que fuese tuyo concluyó con crueldad.

Era una locura estar discutiendo sobre aquello en esos momentos. Lo sabía, pero que le recordara que procedían de clases sociales diferentes la había herido y no se iba a quedar sin contestarle.

-Así que piensas que nuestro matrimonio fue como _La dama y el vagabundo, _pero al revés, ¿no? ¡Supongo que debería estarte agradecidapor vivir en una casa que era de dos mujeres más!

-¿De quiénes?

-De Mina, la mujer de tu hermano, y de Rei -contestó ella apretando los puños- Era su casa mucho antes de que yo llegara...

-No me puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta absurda discusión.

-Ni siquiera pude redecorar mi habitación por miedo a ofender a alguien... ¿y te crees que me gustaba vivir así? Siempre con invitados a la hora de comer, siempre teniendo que mostrarme educada, sin tiempo para relajarme, sin ningún sitio para estar a solas contigo que no fuera nuestro dormitorio...

-Y tú siempre procurabas que no coincidiéramos mucho allí -le espetó Darien-. Preferías quedarte dormida en el salón que subir a la habitación. Me di por aludido.

Serena se quedó pálida. El rencor se desvaneció rápidamente. Se sintió avergonzada por haber sacado un tema tan trivial comparado con todo lo que tenía que haber soportado él desde entonces. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

-Querrás un café, supongo -susurró. Puso la cafetera al fuego con manos temblorosas ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No, gracias. Zafiro estuvo pendiente de mí, como mamá gallina, y estuve todo el viaje desde Brasil comiendo.

Lo tenía detrás, en el quicio de la puerta y la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Alto, moreno, tan guapo. Había vuelto, estaba en su casa. Cómo lo había querido, lo había querido de verdad. No era justo que le echara en cara lo que había ocurrido hacía cinco años. Él la había dejado en una casa de veinticinco habitaciones con personal de servicio por todas partes. Él había creído que su hermano se haría cargo de ella. Por eso estaba tan sorprendido, incluso molesto, al ver que vivía en un diminuto piso, sobreviviendo con un presupuesto que a su hermana no le habría dado ni para comprarse los zapatos de la semana.

-No me di cuenta de que no te gustaba vivir con mi familia... Nunca me lo planteé -admitió Darien.

-No pasa nada... No sé por qué lo he dicho -se disculpó ella- Ahora, ya no importa...

-No, no es así. Me quedaré aquí esta noche, pero... -¡Dios mío, la iba a dejar otra vez! Le había bastado un rato para volverlo loco, para alejarlo. Sintió un terrible frío-. Ahora necesito más espacio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí -murmuró ella tan bajo que casi se hizo inaudible con el ruido de la cafetera.

¿Espacio? -Espacio para él y libertad, lo que el consejero del ministerio había intentando explicarle. Lo que quería era alejarse de ella, quería escapar de ella y no hacía más que una hora que había vuelto. Sintió como si la casa se le cayera encima y no la dejara respirar.

-Tengo miles de reuniones -le comentó Darien-. Tengo que tratar asuntos legales, dar una rueda de prensa, encargarme del banco, no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que estar en Londres.

No tenía ninguna intención de quedarse. Solo había sido una visita de cortesía. El piloto automático con el que estaba funcionando y con el que estaba sirviendo el café, le falló. No se dio cuenta de que la taza que estaba sirviendo estaba llena y el café se estaba saliendo.

_-¡Porca miseria! _-exclamó Darien agarrándola de los hombros y alejándola de la encimera desde la que empezaba a caer el reguero de café ardiendo-. ¡Casi te abrasas! Siéntate, ya lo hago yo. Me parece que sigues conmocionada.

Una vez en el salón, Serena se dio la vuelta y vio a Darien fregando el suelo de la cocina.

-No es real... estás fregando, estás aquí... -murmuró.

-Estás pálida como el mármol, _cara. _Siéntate -contestó él. Se sentó porque tenía miedo de desmayarse. Darien le llevó una taza de café. Era el mismo Darien que antes hacía sonar una campanita cuando quería café o cualquier otra cosa. Beryl habría vuelto con él con que Darien hubiera chasqueado los dedos Incluso una vez casado! Intentó controlar sus pensamientos y mantener la compostura

-Estás empezando a reaccionar... -dijo él tumbándola en el sofá y tapándola con una manta que había en una de las butacas. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le habló en tono de culpa- Siempre fui un maldito egoísta.

Mientras estuvieron juntos, él nunca se había mostrado ni había hablado así. Serena estaba anonadada. Se sentía culpable. ¿Se sentía culpable por herirla? Ella se había hecho el lío nada más verlo. Le había soltado que lo quería. ¿Dónde había ido a parar su orgullo? Cinco años de un matrimonio que él sabía que había sido un error. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le concedía aquellas horas. La iba a dejar amablemente, se moría por volver a su vida. Volver al banco, con su familia

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en nuestro matrimonio –comenzó Darien. . .

-Lo sé... -cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que se callara. No quería oírlo. Temía ponerse a llorar.

-Fui cruel... -Serena levantó el mentón y le dio la espalda. Tantas emociones estaban a punto de hacer que se derrumbara. Se metió el puño en la boca para no decir nada -Quise convertirte en algo que tú no podías ser... -sensual, atrevida, lasciva, seductora. Eso era lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pero no lo había con seguido. Una mujer que lo sorprendiera con conjuntos de lencería de seda y que quisiera hacer el amor en distintos sitios, no solo en la cama y con la luz apagada.

Una mujer que tuviera un papel más activo, que no se limitara a quedarse tumbada. Una mujer que le demostrara que lo deseaba Me hice falsas esperanzas admitió No estaba acostumbrado a que me dijeran que no... -pues lo oyó mucho, tanto antes como después de la boda. ¿Tanto le habría costado desnudarse para él o dejarlo que la desnudara aunque solo hubiera sido una vez? ¿No podría haberle dicho que sí aquella vez en el coche cuando comenzó a besarla tras volver de un largo viaje?-. Lo que quiero decir es que fue un error por mi parte concederle tanta importancia al sexo. ¿Te importaría decir algo? - murmuró Darien.

-No tengo nada que decir -susurró Serena de espaldas a él dejando que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas.

Serena intentó no explotar, se encontraba como una botella de refresco con gas a punto de estallar. Se había vuelto a equivocar. Darien quería que le hablara, pero ¿qué demonios quería que le dijera? Todo lo que le acababa de decir solo significaba una cosa: quería el divorcio, de manera civilizada, eso sí. Un divorcio en el que las culpas fueran compartidas, en que nadie se echara las cosas en cara. Por eso estaba suavizando el pasado, intentando cambiarlo. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a haber dicho que no debería haberle dado tanta importancia al sexo?

¿No era acaso la satisfacción sexual un tema muy importante para la mayoría de los hombres? Y para un hombre como Darien era algo que se daba por hecho. Tras muchos años sintiéndose perseguido, halagado y honrado por todas las mujeres que se le habían puesto en el camino, Darien había asumido que se casaría con una mujer sensual. Le había quedado claro por qué había acabado pidiéndole a alguien como ella que se casara con él. Se le encogió el estómago. Se sentía despechado por Beryl, estaba acostumbrado a ganar siempre y, al decirle Serena que no, se sintió retado.

- Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas –dijo Darien.

- Lo siento, yo...

-¡No! -cortó Darien enfadado-. No quiero oírte pedir perdón continuamente. Tú no eras así cuando te casaste conmigo. ¡Yo te hice así comportándome como un bestia!

Serena, muy sorprendida ante semejante declaración, abrió los ojos y se giró, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver ya fue la puerta que se cerraba. ¿Un bestia? ¿Así era como se sentía Darien por culpa suya, por no haber sabido hablar con él, por no haber estado a la altura que él esperaba?

Aquella idea aumentó su dolor e hizo que se volviera a zambullir en los recuerdos del pasado...

Sus padres se habían casado mayores y ella había sido hija única. Su padre era guardabosques en una remota finca de Escocia. Uno de los primeros recuerdos que tenía era el ruido de la máquina de coser de su madre. Había resultado ser una buena costurera y ello había venido muy bien para tener unos ingresos extras. En aquella casa se trabajaba mucho y se hablaba poco. Los sentimientos se mantenían para uno mismo y las demostraciones de afecto no eran frecuentes.

Cuando Serena terminó la universidad, con el título de maestra debajo del brazo, su madre había muerto y su padre le pidió que volviera a casa. La profesora de la minúscula escuela local fue madre y Serena la reemplazó durante la baja maternal. Con los años, Falcarragh había cambiado mucho.

Había pasado a manos privadas y lo administraban como una inversión más un equipo de ejecutivos desde Londres. Rara vez pasaban por allí, pero se les daba muy bien recortar gastos.

Aunque para entonces ya contaba veintiún años, el amor no había aparecido en la vida de Serena. El hijo del encargado de la finca, Andrew Furuhata, su compañero de juegos infantiles, seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Cuando eran adolescentes, había creído que le gustaba, pero, se dio cuenta de que no era así al no poder imaginarse besándolo. Andrew era más como el hermano que nunca había tenido.

Darien apareció en su vida aquel mismo invierno. Su coche se había salido de la carretera en mitad de la nieve. Su padre estaba fuera, con un tío suyo que estaba enfermo, Debido al mal tiempo, la escuela había cerrado antes. Cuando oyó ladrar a los perros, Serena se sobresaltó ya que cualquier persona en sus cabales no saldría de casa con aquella tormenta.

Al abrir la puerta, se quedó mirando a aquel hombre tan alto con abrigo negro y se sintió intimidada.

_-Mi dispiace _-dijo él frunciendo el ceño-. Necesito... necesito un teléfono.

Al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba rojo de fiebre y parecía confundido, además de helado, Serena no tuvo miedo.

-Pase inmediatamente... -contestó agarrándolo de un brazo, pensando que si se caía no iba a poder con él.

Lo guió hasta la chimenea.

-Un teléfono _per favore _-repitió con una voz muy bonita.

En lugar de dárselo, Serena le quitó el pesado abrigo que llevaba y lo obligó a soltar la bolsa de viaje que llevaba agarrada como si le fuera la vida en ello. Al ver que llevaba traje de chaqueta, se apresuró a soltarle la corbata para que estuviera más cómodo. Darien se quedó callado, completamente sorprendido.

_-¿Signóra?_

-Debe querer usted suicidarse contestó ella ¿Cómo se viste así con este tiempo?

Serena agarró una manta y se la puso, no sin esfuerzo, por los hombros. Le puso una mano en el pecho para que se sentara en la butaca que tenía detrás.

-¿Pequeño ángel? -dijo mirándola fascinado, sus ojos zafiros posándose en sus delicados rasgos y sus dedos helados agarrándola la mano-. No lleva alianza... ¿soltera?

-Siéntese -contestó ella apresurándose a quitar la mano.

Él se dejó caer en la butaca, pero siguió mirándola fijamente. Serena le puso bien la manta y le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines todo lo rápido que pudo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Darien.

Lo miró por primera vez desde que había entrado. Aunque estuviera empapado, aquel hombre era impresionantemente guapo, tenía una cara angulosa y unos ojos increíbles.

-Darien -repitió ella aturdida.

Él sonrió soñoliento haciendo que a Serena se le disparara el corazón y dijo algo más en su idioma.

Consiguió dejar de mirarlo y abrió la bolsa en busca de ropa seca. Le sacó unos vaqueros y un jersey. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eran de buena calidad, pero no se paró a mirarlos más porque tampoco entendía de etiquetas de diseñadores. ¿Sería un turista? No iba vestido de manera adecuada para practicar deportes de invierno. La ropa era la que un ejecutivo se ponía para ir a una reunión.

-Cámbiese mientras le caliento un poco de sopa -indicó autoritaria- ¡No se le ocurra quedarse dormido encima de mí!

Mientras iba a la pequeña cocina, con el corazón a cien por hora, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

Se encontró con unos bonitos ojos zafiros que la hicieron marearse.

-Parece usted un ángel... -insistió él.

-Ya basta.

-No, solo es el principio y así había sido por desgracia, había sido el principio de una relación entre dos personas que no tenían nada en común.

Darien no tardó en recuperarse de aquello que lo hacía vulnerable y atractivo a la vez a ojos de Serena. Se quedó muy sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no tenía cobertura en el móvil y de que en casa de ella hubieran puesto línea telefónica hacía solo un año. De hecho, no tenían ni televisor.

Se quedó todavía más sorprendido al ver que Serena no tenía coche. Después de cenar, le volvió a pedir el teléfono y ella lo dejó solo para que hablara, así que no tenía ni idea de quién era. Tendría que haberse protegido contra el rico y poderoso hombre que le había llevado la tormenta.

Serena seguía convencida, aunque él le había dicho varias veces después que era ridículo, que Darien había obviado adrede decide que era el dueño de Falcarragh. Además, no había mencionado el Banco Chiba ni nada de su estilo de vida que pudiera haberla hecho sospechar quién era. La había dejado creer que era uno de los ejecutivos londinenses que se encargaban de gestionar la propiedad. Serena nunca supo por qué, supuso que sería porque lo divertía.

Le mostró a Darien la habitación de su padre, en la que iba a dormir. Hizo que le contara la historia de su vida con una determinación a la que era imposible negarse. Serena estaba halagada y fascinada de tener a un hombre tan guapo pendiente de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, él insistió en bajar por la carretera para hacer autostop. Antes de irse, le pidió que cenara con él y ella aceptó, claro. Pasó por alto que a su padre no le habría gustado que saliera con uno de los «jefes». Aquella tarde se puso a llover y Darien llegó a buscarla en uno de los coches todo terreno de la finca.

Se había hospedado en el único hotel que había por allí. A él no le gustó la comida que les sirvieron: Cómo le iba a gustar, no era a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Fue como un sueño para Serena cenar con un hombre tan guapo que las demás mujeres no podían quitarle los ojos de encima. Le encantaron sus buenos modales, le interesó todo lo que le contaba y la maravilló cómo la agarraba la mano, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

En el trayecto de vuelta a casa, su burbuja se rompió.

-Te iba a pedir que te quedaras a dormir conmigo en el hotel, pero supongo que la maestra tendrá que tener cuidado con su reputación –dijo Darien sin darle importancia Es una suerte que no tengas vecinos.

¡La conocía desde hacía veintinueve horas y se creía que se iba a acostar con él! Serena despertó de su mundo color de rosa, se sintió avergonzada y luego enfadada, con él, por haberlo estropeado todo y, con ella, por haber esperado más de él de lo que habría debido. Darien no era diferente de sus compañeros de universidad, que habían intentado ligar con ella de manera ruda y la habían hecho proposiciones sexuales indecentes. Lo único distinto era que él era educado.

-No tengo ninguna intención de que te quedes a dormir conmigo - contestó Serena.

-Eso suena a negativa -dijo él divertido-. Se me da muy bien hacer que los no es se conviertan en sí es.

-Ese tipo de comportamiento nunca ha formado parte de mi vida y nunca lo hará... -contestó ella con lágrimas de ira en los ojos.

-¿Te vas a meter a monja? -preguntó él en tono burlón- Los hombres italianos somos muy persistentes cuando queremos algo...

-¡No quiero seguir hablando de esto! -lo interrumpió Serena mortificada- Déjalo estar...

-Soy un hombre hecho y derecho y, a mi edad, no tengo intención de tener una relación sin sexo.

-¡Bueno, pues yo no pienso tener relaciones íntimas hasta que me case! - le espetó ella entre dientes.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? -dijo él mirándola con los ojos como platos. Habían llegado y él había parado el coche.

Serena se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, desesperada por huir de él.

-¡Buenas noches! -gritó saliendo del coche.

-¿Eres virgen? -le dijo corriendo tras ella e interceptándola antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta. Nadie le había dicho aquello a la cara nunca y Serena se sonrojó.

Era la última persona con la que le apetecía hablar del tema. Lo había dicho tan asombrado como si hubiera visto un ovni

-Puede que haber pensado en pasar la noche juntos haya sido un poco precipitado -dijo él como arrepentido.

Serena estaba sacando las llaves de casa del bolso con manos temblorosas, Le habría gustado salir volando si hubiera tenido alas. En su casa, nunca se había hablado de sexo nunca se había hablado de algo tan íntimo.

-Por favor, cállate -le pidió.

-Estoy intentando comprender qué está ocurriendo...

-Te lo he dicho bien claro...

-¿Pero no estarás esperando que te pida que nos casemos para poder acostarme contigo? -insistió él con ironía.

Herida ante su sarcasmo, lo abofeteó. Lo hizo sin pensar, simplemente, levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara

-Tú...

-Lo siento, pero...

Darien se quedó mirándola con ojos enfurecidos. La agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con una pasión que hizo que ella perdiera el control.

Al apartarla, estudió la cara sorprendida de Serena, que se había puesto roja de deseo y, entonces, sin más, se río.

-Algún día, no dentro de mucho, me lo pedirás de rodillas, _cara mía. _Esperaré.

**PARECE QUE ESTE PAR TENIA ALGUNOS PROBLEMILLAS EN SU MATRIMONIO Y LUEGO QUE TAL COMO SE CONOCIERON?**

**ACABO DE SUBIR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA" CHANTAJE POR AMOR" ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO SALUDOS…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Regreso**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

SERENA salió del emotivo retorno al pasado y escuchó la voz de Darien hablando por teléfono desde su habitación. Suspiró hondo.

Al final, se había salido con la suya. Se había casado con ella para meterse en su cama y, habiendo esperado tanto y con tanta paciencia, había esperado una noche de bodas salvaje y un viaje de novios de orgía continua. El único fallo es que aquello nunca llegó. Serena sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo y hundió la cabeza en un cojín.

-Voy a intentar dormir un par de horas. Estoy tan cansado que me siento como si estuviera medio inconsciente -admitió Darien desde la puerta ¿Quieres que duerma en el sofá?

Aquello ya era lo último. ¡Volvía después de cinco años y se ofrecía a dormir en un sofá que no tenía ni metro y medio cuando en su habitación había una cama de matrimonio!

-Duerme en la cama -le contestó.

-La limusina vendrá a buscarme a las siete para llevarme al aeropuerto. Por favor, despiértame.

«Se terminó», intentó convencerse a sí misma. «Nunca funcionó. Da gracias de que esté vivo», se dijo. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para sobreponerse al devastador efecto que había tenido su aparición de nuevo en su vida. No podía ser que hubiera aparecido y se fuera a ir otra vez. Y allí estaba ella, hecha un ovillo, escondiéndose de él. Más o menos como siempre, ¿eh? ¡Seguía mostrando aquella pasividad que a él lo sacaba de quicio!

¿No era capaz de actuar de otra manera? ¿Es que solo sabía ser la víctima desvalida que no tiene voluntad sobre sus propias desgracias? ¿Cómo había vuelto a esa conducta errónea con lo mucho que había cambiado en su ausencia?

Había cambiado a la fuerza, no le había quedado más remedio que hacerse más valiente y más fuerte. Cuando le había dicho que se iba, se había ido abajo. Toda la fuerza, toda la seguridad en sí misma habían quedado a la altura del betún, dejando paso a sus peores temores.

«¿Vas a dejar que se vaya sin discutir?» Serena se levantó. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta. Darien estaba profundamente dormido. Su pelo oscuro y su piel bronceada hacían contraste con las sábanas. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, con el edredón a la altura de las caderas, dejando al descubierto sus maravillosos hombros sus brazos musculosos y su espectacular espalda. Era un placer mirarlo. Tan masculino, tan impactante.

¿Cuántas veces lo había mirado medio desnudo disimuladamente? Se puso roja. Era una ironía que ella, que le había negado repetidamente aquel placer a él, lo hubiera hecho. Siempre le había gustado mirarlo. Le bastaba verlo sin camisa para excitarse, pero no lo había admitido nunca, ni siquiera a sí misma. Una mujer decente nunca pensaría eso.

La habían educado en el más absoluto de los puritanismos. ¿Por qué se habría llevado eso al matrimonio? ¿Por qué no había intentado sacudirse un poco los prejuicios? Porque era demasiado cabezota y orgullosa. Y Darien, también. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para casarse. La vez que se le ocurrió ofrecerle su cuerpo y él la había rechazado...

¿Cómo había sido? "Quiero tener un hijo..."

Darien la miró con ojos de hielo.

-Aunque no llevaras cinturón de castidad, no te tocaría -contestó él- Es la proposición menos tentadora que jamás me ha hecho una mujer. Cuando me desees y seas capaz de demostrármelo según mis condiciones, entonces y solo entonces, consideraré la posibilidad de volver a dormir contigo.

¿Sería demasiado tarde ya? Había tenido que desaparecer cinco años para que ella se diera cuenta de por qué Darien se había enfadado aquel día. Serena apretó los puños ante su propia estupidez. La excusa de querer un bebé había sido un error. Él no había tenido en cuenta lo desesperada que estaba ni que lo del niño había sido para intentar retenerlo a su lado.

Salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina. Tenía una botella de vodka en un armario. Se la había regalado Lita hacía cuatro navidades sin saber que Serena no probaba el alcohol. Otra cosa que a Darien lo sacaba de quicio.

¡Una novia que no tomaba champán ni en su propia boda! Necesitaba valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Se sirvió un vaso de vodka con zumo de naranja. ¿Y si le decía que no y la echaba? Debía sorprenderlo mientras estuviera dormido para que no pudiera negarse. La había agarrado la mano y la había besado en la limusina, ¿no? ¡Por un momento había parecido como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla! Seguro que no había mujeres en la cantera.

Antes de desaparecer, Darien nunca le había dado muestras de infidelidad. Aquella podía ser su última oportunidad. Tal vez, ya no había nada que hacer, pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

Se puso en pie y volvió a la habitación. Lo miró. ¡Sí, merecía la pena intentarlo porque, además, en unas horas se habría ido para siempre! Se tapó la nariz y se terminó el vaso de un trago. Se desnudó, se puso perfume, se maquilló un poco e intentó arreglarse el pelo rubio que le caía sobre los hombros. Decidió beber un poco más de vodka por si, al llevar guardado tanto tiempo, hubiera perdido la fuerza. Iba a ser todo lo que Darien siempre había esperado de ella. Para demostrárselo a sí misma, fue desnuda a buscar unos recuerdos que no había querido dejar en la casa de Londres.

Darien le había enviado una caja de maravillosa lencería de seda el día antes de su boda. No se andaba por las ramas, había dejado muy claro lo que quería. Estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta de lo que intimidada que se había sentido ella al recibirlo o de lo sorprendido que su suegro se había quedado al verlo.

Serena se puso las braguitas transparentes de color lila y el sujetador a juego. «Es mejor que ir desnuda», se dijo sintiéndose un poco rara. Le entraron unas ridículas ganas de bailar. Darien no iba a saber qué ocurría. Darien estaba tumbado de espaldas en diagonal. Los últimos rayos de la tarde entraban por la ventana. Serena lo estudió: su fuerte mandíbula, su preciosa boca, el vello negro que cubría sus estupendos pectorales la piel dorada que cubría sus poderosos músculos.

Solo pensar en tocarlo la hacía temblar. Se metió en la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Se acercó a él, hipnotizada por el subir y bajar de su pecho, por su respiración, por él. Le puso la mano en el brazo suavemente. Él se movió. Serena se quedó quieta, pero la necesidad de expresarle lo mucho que lo quería la impulsó a seguir adelante.

Agachó la cabeza y apoyó los labios en su tripa, fuerte y dura. Le pasó la lengua por la piel sintiendo un escalofrío al saborearla. El calor invadió su cuerpo tembloroso, sus pechos se endurecieron y sus pezones se pusieron en punta. Su aroma era un afrodisíaco para sus sentidos, hambrientos desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Le puso la mano en la cadera para no perder el equilibrio y comenzó a apartar la sábana.

De repente, Darien la agarró del pelo y la llevó hacía sí. Serena ya no tenía el control. La besó con fruición y ella sintió un enorme deseo por todo el cuerpo. Con manos firmes la agarró de la cintura, la levantó y la colocó encima de él para que pudiera sentir su masculinidad en todo su esplendor.

El calor que de allí emanaba casi le quemó la pelvis. Serena gimió y, al instante, Darien paró, la agarró de los antebrazos y la apartó.

Unos ojos asombrados se encontraron con los de ella en la oscuridad.

-¿Serena? -dijo él sin poder creérselo-. _¿Che cos' hai?_

Se dio cuenta de que Darien había respondido a sus caricias incluso antes de estar despierto. Se quedó de piedra, no podía hablar y estaba roja como un tomate. Él observó el conjunto de lencería. Parpadeó. Volvió a mirarla, anonadado.

_-Per amor di Dio... _¿A qué demonios estás jugando? -antes de meterse en la cama, Serena se había imaginado que él se despertaba y la agarraba con dulzura y entusiasmo, pero la había apartado para recuperar el control y la estaba preguntando la mayor estupidez que la había preguntado jamás- ¿Qué haces así vestida? -añadió viendo los tacones de tacón alto que llevaba.

-Yo... Yo no sé qué decir -contestó ella atropelladamente.

-¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Bueno, eh... un poco...

-¿Tienes que darle a la botella para acostarte conmigo?

-Sí… ¡Quiero decir, no! -contestó ella confusa ante su enfado.

-Y, cuando estás borracha, te metes en la cama con zapatos -dijo él iracundo apartándola hacia un lado de la cama- Cuando me fui, eras una esposa tímida y estrecha y, ahora, ¡te has convertido en una furcia de alto nivel!

-No... No… No es eso... -contestó ella bajándose de la cama.

-¿Quién fue? -preguntó furioso agarrándola con fuerza de la muñeca antes de que a ella le diera tiempo de escapar ¿Quién consiguió que se produjera el milagro mientras yo estaba fuera? ¿No crees que tenga derecho a saber quién se ha estado acostando con mi mujer mientras yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo?

Serena se quedó pálida. Lo miró con ojos que reflejaban un gran asombro.

La tensión que flotaba en el aire se le antojó crueldad para sus nervios.

Darien suspiró con fuerza, bajó la mirada y la soltó.

Serena se levantó de la cama, agarró el camisón de la silla y se lo puso con manos temblorosas. ¿La había llamado furcia de alto nivel? Sentía una mezcla de mortificación y vergüenza en la tripa. No la deseaba... ¿por qué se había imaginado que sí lo haría? ¿De dónde se habría sacado la loca idea de que esos cinco años le iban a haber dado la destreza sexual de la que carecía? Demasiado tarde. Lo único que había conseguido era desatar la ira de Darien, que la estaba acusando de haberse acostado con otro hombre

-Supongo que sería con Andrew... -continuó él apretando los puños ¡Esa maldita sabandija esperó su oportunidad!

Serena se quedó petrificada un momento, pero reaccionó y se fue al baño. Cerró con cerrojo y tomó aire con fuerza ante aquel último comentario. ¿Lo sabía? Si no, ¿por qué habría dicho que era Andrew? Seguro que alguien le había contado lo de los periódicos, sucias mentiras, sobre ella que habían publicado a los pocos meses de su desaparición.

Darien intentó abrir la puerta. Llamó.

-Serena, abre. Ya no estoy enfadado. Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella se apartó de la puerta. No tenía ninguna intención de abrirle. Tenía el cerebro destrozado, la cabeza no le daba para enfrentarse en aquel momento a aquella situación, a Darien. Se quitó el camisón, se arrancó el sujetador y las braguitas y las arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia con tristeza.

Se quitó los zapatos de tacón y se volvió a poner el camisón. Todo había salido fatal. Todo le salía siempre fatal con Darien.

-Serena... si no abres, tiro la puerta abajo. No lo haría. No sería educado.

Claro que las acusaciones que había vertido sobre ella tampoco habían tenido nada de educadas.

-Me vas a dejar de todas formas. No sé ni por qué me molesto en preocuparme. ¡No pienso salir! -dijo sollozando con amargura.

La puerta se abrió con un terrible estruendo y un golpe seco que la hizo rebotar en la pared que tenía detrás. Serena se quedó con la boca abierta. Se quedó mirándolo. Se había puesto los vaqueros, pero iba con el pecho al descubierto y, eso unido a la barba de tres días, el pelo largo y el brillo de sus ojos, le conferían un aspecto de lo más seductor.

-Tranquilízate... -le dijo.

Serena estaba muy lejos de calmarse, ya no podía más. Lo miró atónita, le había hecho perder los nervios. No había dudado en abrir la puerta por la fuerza. Aquello no era propio de él.

Darien se acercó, la agarró y la abrazó con fuerza. Serena oía su corazón, como un martillo, igual de rápido que el suyo. La llevó al salón temblando como una hoja.

-¿Por qué me dices que te voy a dejar? ¿No vas a venir a Londres conmigo? Solo serán un par de días. En cuanto termine con unas reuniones, nos vamos a Italia.

-¿A Italia? -preguntó Serena dándose cuenta de que había malinterpretado sus intenciones. Se sintió aliviada.

-Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo mi hermano fue que _Nonna _murió hace más de cuatro años -Serena había olvidado que él no lo sabía.

Cuando había desaparecido, su abuela se había quedado destrozada.

Aquello había contribuido, sin duda, al ataque de corazón que la había matado y seguro que Darien lo sabía

-Creo que estaba en mitad de un proyecto de restauración -continuó él intento controlar sus emociones- Dejó dicho en su testamento que Villa Pavone debía terminarse y mantenerse hasta que yo estuviera oficialmente muerto. Como no creo que mucha gente lo sepa, espero que los periodistas no aparezcan por ese maravilloso palacio de la Toscana.

Al asimilar que Darien quería que siguieran juntos, Serena dejó salir el aire que tenía en los pulmones y se tranquilizó, por fin.

-No debí decirte lo que te dije en la habitación -se disculpó agarrándola de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos- Tú creías que yo no iba a volver. Creías que había muerto. No tengo derecho a interrogarte sobre los últimos cinco años. Lo sé, pero, al despertarme, exageré...

-Pero yo seguí sintiéndome casada... yo seguí pensando en ti a pesar de que no estuvieras -protestó ella.

-Ya lo sé... he visto la capa de polvo que tenía mi foto que tienes en la mesilla contestó él medio en broma-. Sé que no la has puesto hoy para quedar bien.

Serena se emocionó ante aquella confesión.

-¿Por qué has dicho lo de Andrew?

-Supongo que nunca llegó a caerme bien -contestó él encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

Serena nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, De hecho, le había pedido que contratara al joven y Darien lo había puesto de ayudante en una finca que los Chiba tenían a las afueras de Oxford. Sin embargo, cuando un fotógrafo sacó una foto de Andrew besando apasionadamente a una mujer rubia y delgada, Andrew estaba a punto de dejar de trabajar para los Chiba.

La finca era propiedad de ambos hermanos, pero Zafiro la había vendido tras la desaparición de su hermano mayor.

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien no sabía nada de su supuesto romance con Andrew. Era imposible que hablara de él de manera tan casual si lo supiera.

Además, se la llevaba a Italia con él. No era el mejor momento para empezar con las confesiones y las explicaciones. Sobre todo, porque ella no había hecho nada. Sabía que algún día, sin embargo, tendría que sacar el escabroso tema, pero, de momento, lo único que quería era estar con él.

-Darien... no ha habido nadie...

-No necesito que me lo digas. No te lo he preguntado -contestó él muy serio.

-Pero te lo digo de todas maneras –contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos Simplemente para que lo sepas: no ha habido nadie.

-Si es así, ¿a qué ha venido toda esa escenita de seducción?

Serena se dio cuenta de que lo único que había conseguido con aquello había sido hacerlo sospechar.

-Sé que ha sido un desastre -respondió mirando al suelo-. Solo quería... quería hacer algo que te gustara, para variar...

-Algo que me gustara -repitió él en un tono que hizo que a ella le recorriera un escalofrío-. Algo así como una recompensa por haber vuelto vivo.

Serena se quedó pálida.

-No ha sido así...

-Te has tenido que saltar tu propia convicción de no beber para hacerlo - dijo él subiendo el tono-. Nada más y nada menos que una proposición sexual a la luz del día...

-Darien...

-Que te quede clara una cosa antes de que nos vayamos a Italia. No quiero que hagas nada única y exclusivamente para complacerme.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Crees que me gusta verte acercarte a mí como si fueras una esclava sexual rindiendo pleitesía a su amo? -preguntó con desdén- ¿Crees que estoy tan desesperado?

-Solo quería demostrarte lo mucho que me importas -contestó ella con desesperada dignidad apartándose de él para no ponerse a llorar.

Ante aquella sinceridad, Darien suspiró.

-Lo siento...

-Soy yo la que lo siento por seguir siendo tan inútil...

Darien la agarró desde atrás y la abrazó, pero ella estaba rígida de dolor.

-Eso no es verdad, _cara..._

-Sí, sí lo es... tú no me deseas -apuntó dolida.

_-¡Per amor di Dio! _¿Crees eso? -dijo él abrazándola con fuerza- ¿Qué crees que me hacía seguir adelante en aquella maldita cárcel? ¿El banco? ¡No, fuiste tú, la esperanza de que todavía estuvieras aquí cuando yo volviera!

Sorprendida, Serena se quedó agarrotada. Le asustaba creer aquello, pero quería creer todas y cada una de sus palabras desesperadamente. Lloró de alegría y felicidad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué...?

-¿Te grito y me enfado contigo? -dijo él dudando-. Supongo que es por la falta de sueño y porque este sitio me da claustrofobia.

Serena se sintió estúpida de repente. Cuando le había dicho que necesitaba espacio, se refería a que el piso era muy pequeño, nada más. Había vuelto a malinterpretar sus palabras. ¿Por qué lo había despertado con lo cansado que estaba?

-Vuelve a la cama -le ordenó protectoramente Si nos van a recoger a las siete, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

-Claro -contestó él dejándose caer en la cama- Supongo que tendrás que decir en el colegio que dimites... Sé que no querrás dejar a tus alumnos, pero yo te necesito más que ellos, _cara._

Serena asumió que no era el momento de contarle que no era profesora y de hablarle de la tienda de arreglos porque tenía que dormir.

Antes de que se hubiera terminado de vestir, él ya se había vuelto a dormir. No quería alejarse de él, quería sentarse a los pies de la cama y deleitarse ante su presencia, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Le había dicho que la necesitaba. Había confesado que su recuerdo le había dado fuerzas para sobreponerse a la odisea de Montavia.

Intentó no pensar en lo que sería pasar un par de días en la casa de los Chiba mientras hacía la maleta. Luego fue a casa de Lita Kino, su ayudante, para pedirle que cuidara de la tienda, a lo que ella accedió encantada a cambio de que le contara toda la historia con pelos y señales.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Serena subió corriendo las escaleras de su casa. Una vez en el vestíbulo, se quedó helada al ver la cama vacía. Entonces, oyó a Darien hablando en italiano por teléfono y suspiró aliviada. No podría soportar no verlo más. ¡Al separarse de él, aunque fuera un rato, sentía el absurdo terror de que se fuera a ir!

Cuando la vio, colgó el teléfono. Tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha y se había vestido. Ya no llevaba vaqueros sino un maravilloso traje gris marengo con una camisa blanca y una corbata de seda. Por un momento, al verlo así, fue como si aquellos cinco años no hubieran pasado. Era la viva imagen de un rico banquero. Estaba guapísimo, pero aquella imagen la intimidaba.

-Creí que seguirías durmiendo. ¿De dónde has sacado ese traje?

-Zafiro me lo envió a Heathrow. Mandó mis medidas por fax al sastre desde Brasil. Supongo que pensó que, si me presentaba en vaqueros, nuestras acciones bajarían. Van a venir a buscamos media hora antes de lo previsto. ¿Dónde has estado?

Serena le contó lo de la tienda. Él escuchó con los ojos como platos.

-¿Te has estado ganando la vida cosiendo? ¿Qué necesidad tenías de caer tan bajo?

-Yo... -contestó ella sonrojada.

-He estado hablando con Zafiro. Me ha dicho que te ofreció dinero en varias ocasiones antes de que te fueras de casa, pero que tú te negaste. ..

El timbre del teléfono rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Responde -dijo él con impaciencia- ¡Han estado llamando todo el rato desde que te fuiste!

Serena se apresuró a descolgado.

-¿Serena?- Era Andrew. Llevaban un par de meses sin hablar.

-¿Andrew?

-¡Menos mal que puedo hablar contigo por fin! Oye estado oyendo la radio y han dicho que tu marido ha vuelto a Inglaterra. ¿Es verdad? ¡Es increíble! ¿Está ahí contigo?

-Sí...

-¿Me oye? -preguntó en tono de conspiración.

-Sí, ¿por qué? -dijo ella molesta.

-¿Le has dicho lo de esos fines de semana de sexo y lujuria que se supone que compartimos?

-No...

-¡No lo hagas! Hazme caso. De momento, no le digas nada. Creo que será mejor que nos veamos cuanto antes para hablar del tema...

En aquellos momentos, lo último en lo que quería pensar Serena eran en las terribles consecuencias de la aventura que Andrew había tenido con Mina, la mujer de Zafiro, cuatro años atrás.

-Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser...

-Serena..! no puedes huir de ello...

-¡Mira, te llamaré otro día! -dijo colgando y maldiciendo antes de que Andrew dijera algo que la enfadara.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Darien. Andrew le acababa de pedir que mintiera a su marido. ¡No hacía falta que se lo recordara! Por otra parte se sentía mal por haberse portado así con Andrew quien se había ofrecido a hablar con Darien si alguna vez se daba la ocasión para aclarar las cosas.

Darien estaba tenso, con las mandíbulas apretadas. La miró a los ojos y ella bajó la mirada.

-Así que Andrew, el amor de tu vida, sigue rondándote -comentó él fríamente ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Aquella vez fue el timbre de la puerta lo que la salvó.

**HAHAHA CREO QUE DARIEN ESTA CELOSO… QUE APOCO SERE TUVO UNA AVENTURA CON ANADREW?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Regreso**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

EL CONDUCTOR metió la maleta de Serena en la limusina.

Ella se deslizó en el coche con un gran sentimiento de culpa, pero, al recordarse a sí misma que ella solo era culpable de ser la víctima de su cuñada Mina, levantó la cabeza con dignidad.

-Te he hecho una pregunta -le recordó Darien fríamente-. ¿Por qué tenías esa expresión de culpabilidad mientras hablabas con Andrew?

-Sería vergüenza! -contestó ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás ¿Te importaría dejar de comportarte como un tirano victoriano interrogando a su mujer?

-¿Cómo?

-Andrew es amigo mío y no creo que tenga que justificar nada al respecto - contestó ella desafiante-. Después de todo, nunca ha sido mi amante... no como Beryl, la ex novia a la que me restregabas por las narices prácticamente casi todos los días de nuestra convivencia.

-¡Eres una exagerada! Beryl era la mejor amiga de mi hermana. ¿Qué iba a hacer decirle a Rei que Beryl ya no podía ir a casa?

-No, claro que no. ¡Nunca habrías tenido la delicadeza de hacer eso por mí! -le espetó ella dolida recordando todas aquellas miraditas y comentarios humillantes entre risas. Beryl y Rei se habían aliado para hacerla flaquear.

_-Accidenti..._

-Tuve que aguantar a Beryl -recordó con amargura De hecho, me llamaste boba, quisquillosa y rencorosa cuando sugerí que tu hermana y ella podían quedar en otro sitio que no fuera nuestra casa, ¡así que tú no tienes derecho a decir nada sobre mi amistad con Andrew!

-¿Así de claro?

-Sí, así de claro -contestó ella muy enfadada.

Al instante, se deshinchó como un balón. Sintió un terrible pánico al darse cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para recriminaciones del pasado.

Su relación era demasiado frágil.

-Sabía que te sentías intimidada ante la presencia de Beryl –admitió Darien. Serena se quedó muy sorprendida De hecho, me gustaba que estuvieras celosa. Entonces, me gustaban los castigos de ese tipo. Una guerra de desgaste en la que tú jugabas con desventaja, _cara _-continuó él con remordimientos agarrándola de la mano-. Tu no tenías ni idea de lo que había por debajo de nuestro matrimonio, ¿verdad?

-No -contestó ella asombrada y asustada ante la confesión de que hubiera jugado con ella tan cruelmente.

-No se repetirá -le prometió apretándole la mano y acercándose a ella.

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón. Le faltaba el aliento. Se estaba tomando su tiempo. Ella no podía más, quería que la tocara.

-No hay prisa -dijo él pasándole los dedos por el pelo y haciendo que ella sintiera un deseo salvaje -No voy a caer sobre ti como un depredador. Relájate -imposible con tantos recuerdos de él llevándola a la cama y haciéndola gozar deja de temblar... Te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

Serena lo agarró de la nuca y lo acercó.

-Bésame... por favor.

-¿Serena...?

-¡Cállate! -murmuró esperando que la besara.

Darien se quedó paralizado durante un segundo. La agarró y la besó con una pasión ante la que el cuerpo de Serena reaccionó con gozo. Sintió que se derretía por dentro de placer.

Darien la apartó y ella abrió los ojos y tomó aire. Era consciente de la humedad que sentía entre los muslos y de la facilidad con la que la excitaba. Intentó no avergonzarse de ello, como hacía en el pasado.

-Hemos llegado al aeropuerto -dijo mirándola.

¿No había querido siempre que demostrara algo de entusiasmo? ¿Le habría parecido poco femenino o le habría gustado? Incapaz de mirarlo por temor a descubrir que se había vuelto a equivocar, Serena no dijo nada. Se limitó a salir de la limusina. ¿Qué tipo de bienvenida le daría la familia Chiba? Para ella, aquel encuentro no iba a ser nada fácil.

Al aterrizar en Heathrow, los guardaespaldas los estaban esperando por si aparecían los periodistas. Serena se alegró de que pudieran irse sin incidentes, pero sabía que al día siguiente iban a hacer un comunicado anunciando el regreso de Darien. Todos los paparazzi los perseguirían para conseguir la primera foto del aparecido.

Serena se secó el sudor de las manos en el vestido. ¿Y si algún periodista comentaba las acusaciones que se habían vertido sobre ella a los tres meses de su desaparición? Se le congeló la sangre en las venas. Aquella fotografía parecía que no dejaba lugar a dudas. La cara de la mujer a la que estaba besando Andrew no se veía, pero sí el coche en el que estaban apoyados, que era el de Serena.

Serena se sintió cansada de repente, todo el peso de aquel día se le fue encima. Entraron en la casa por la puerta de atrás. Al entrar, Darien la miró.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que os pongáis a hablar de viejas diferencias esta noche. Todos estamos muy cansados.

Con toda su buena intención, lo que le estaba dando a entender es que esperaba que limaran sus diferencias pronto.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada porque vio una foto enorme de Beryl Metalia en una mesa. La guapa pelirroja tenía entre sus brazos a un niño moreno, seguramente su hijo. Darien le abrió la puerta del salón y ella entró intentando convencerse de que le importaba un comino que la familia Chiba prefiriera a la ex novia. Al entrar, se encontró con tres personas.

Zafiro se levanto hacia ellos. Aunque era cuatro años más joven que su marido, parecía mayor. Era rechoncho, corpulento y de ojos negros.

-¡Bienvenido a casa! -exclamó abrazando a su hermano.

Seguramente, se habría pasado todo el camino de vuelta desde Brasil abrazándolo. Serena tuvo que reconocer que lo adoraba. Rei, ocho años más joven que Darien, se quedó junto al fuego mirando a Serena con disgusto.

Mina, la mujer de Zafiro, se acercó con una sonrisa incierta, como insegura, pero queriendo agradar. Siempre se había llevado bien con Darien y, por eso, se había portado bien con Serena cuando se casaron.

La italiana era pequeña y rubia, como Serena, pero no se parecían en nada más. Ella tenía la cara ovalada y los ojos azules.

-¿Qué tal estás, Serena?

-Serena está exhausta por todas las emociones, así que estoy seguro de que no os importará que se vaya a la cama -intervino Darien contestando por ella- ¿Te importaría acompañarla, Mina?

Serena se fue en compañía de Mina. Era irónico. Darien había creído que la estaba haciendo un favor porque habían sido amigas.

-Bueno... es toda una sorpresa que hayas vuelto aquí con Darien, ¿verdad?

Aquella vocecilla de niña pequeña hizo que Serena sintiera un escalofrío por la espalda. Aquella mujer había construido a la perfección su imagen de camuflaje mucho antes de que ella llegara a la familia. Zafiro la había conocido cuando era un estudiante y ella resultó ser siete años mayor que él. Mina se quedó embarazada rápidamente y lo convenció para casarse a espaldas de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué tal está mi sobrina Mimet? –preguntó Serena ignorando el comentario de la otra.

-Bien. Está interna -contestó Mina molesta porque le preguntara por su hija de seis años.

No la consolaba en absoluto haber descubierto cómo era Mina en realidad. Recién casada con Darien, se había alegrado mucho al creer que había encontrado una amiga en su cuñada, pero el tiempo le demostró que Mina era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para protegerse, aunque fuera lo más bajo.

Al llegar a las habitaciones, Serena fue hacia la que había sido la suya.

-Lo siento, pero esta es la que ocupa Beryl cuando viene con Mamoru –se disculpó Mina-. Todavía no me ha dado tiempo a cambiar las cosas.

Aquello era increíble. ¿Beryl Metalia y su hijo se quedaban en la habitación principal cuando iban de visita?

Mina la condujo a una habitación de invitados en el mismo pasillo.

-No me has perdonado, ¿verdad? –preguntó Mina suspirando.

-No creo que debamos hablar del pasado.

-Pero no puedes ignorar lo que está sucediendo. ¡Zafiro se muere por contarle a Darien lo de Andrew y no se va a callar por ti!

-¿Por mí? ¡Fuiste tú la que tuvo la aventura con Andrew!

-Sin comentarios -contestó Mina de manera ridícula.

-Hace cinco años, la prensa dio por hecho que la rubia de aquella fotografía era yo y yo te encubrí -le recordó molesta por su burla ¡No quería hacerlo, pero tú me convenciste de que sería muy egoísta por mi parte decir la verdad y hacer que Zafiro y tú tuvierais problemas!

-Y así habría sido. ¡Yo tenía que preocuparme por Mimet y además no creí que Darien fuera a volver nunca! -se defendió Mina Por supuesto te estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste...

-Sí, tan agradecida que, en cuanto pudiste, te uniste a Zafiro y a Rei en sus ataques contra mí -la interrumpió Serena dolida ante aquellos recuerdos ¡Me tuve que ir de esta casa y tú te alegraste tanto como los demás de ello!

-¿No entiendes que estaba asustada de que Zafiro pudiera sospechar de mí si no le seguía el juego?

-Lo único que entiendo es que, además de sufrir por mi marido, tuve que aguantar un castigo por algo que yo no había hecho. Solo quiero que sepas que, si este tema vuelve a salir a relucir, le diré a Darien la verdad...

-¡Y yo diré que estás mintiendo! ¿Quién te iba a creer después de tanto tiempo? Recuerda que te apoyaste en Andrew cuando Darien desapareció. Eso es lo que los demás recuerdan.

Serena se quedó pálida. Qué tonta había sido por haber encubierto a su cuñada cinco años atrás. Mina la había convencido diciéndole que estaba arrepentida y que seguía queriendo a Zafiro con locura. Hizo que Serena se sintiera culpable si no la ayudaba. Ella creía que Mina era su amiga. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no decir que aquella mujer no era ella.

Desgraciadamente, las consecuencias habían sido mucho peores de lo que Serena había supuesto.

-Sinceramente, no creo que Darien fuera a contárselo a Zafiro... por Dios, Mina -murmuró Serena desesperada Te dije que, si Darien volvía algún día, le diría la verdad y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

-Claro -contestó su cuñada con una sonrisa malévola ¡Me casé con un zoquete, pero un zoquete muy rico y no hay nada que no haría por seguir con él! -Serena se quedó mirándola enfadada por lo que acababa de decir de Zafiro Nadie creerá que yo he sido infiel a mi marido, así que no me amenaces...

-No te he amenazado...

-Bueno, te vas a llevar una buena sorpresa -murmuró Mina con veneno-, de la que no te puedo adelantar nada porque lo he prometido. Espera y piensa, a ver si tu matrimonio tiene futuro antes de cargarte el mío.

Cuando la rubia cerró la puerta triunfante, Serena se quedó pensativa. ¿Una buena sorpresa? ¿De qué estaría hablando? Serena se dio una ducha e intentó olvidarse de Mina. Menos mal que Andrew no tendría problema en reconocer su aventura. Se tranquilizó.

Al volver de la ducha, su maleta seguía donde la había dejado, algo raro en una casa en la que el servicio se ocupaba de esas cosas inmediatamente.

Serena se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama preguntándose cuánto tardaría en subir Darien a dormir.

La despertó su voz. Serena encendió la luz y se lo encontró maldiciendo porque se había tropezado con la maleta.

-¿Por qué no ha venido alguien a deshacer tu equipaje? ¿Y por qué te has instalado en una habitación que está tan lejos de la mía? -le preguntó enfadado apartando las sábanas y agarrándola en brazos.

-Que haces...

-Vamos a dormir en la misma habitación y en la misma cama –contestó él ya en el pasillo.

-Yo no tenía ninguna intención de dormir sola -contestó ella cuando la depositó en su cama.

_-¡Per meraviglia! _¿Se supone que me tengo que creer eso?

Se quitó la chaqueta mientras agarraba el teléfono interno para hablar con alguien del servicio. Mientras lo hacía, se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa. Serena se derretía. Aun furioso, estaba de lo más guapo. Se quedó sin respiración cuando él dejó caer la camisa. Un metro y noventa y cinco centímetros de piel morena y masculina, hombros anchos, pecho musculoso, tripa dura.

De repente, Darien la miró agresivo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Perdón?

-¿No pretenderás que me vaya al baño a desnudarme? ¡Cierra los ojos!

-Pero Darien, yo no estaba...

-Llevo casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir -dijo en tono salvaje- ¡Métete bajo las sábanas, date la vuelta y haz como si estuvieras sola!

A Serena le rechinaron los dientes mientras obedecía. ¿Por qué siempre había malentendidos entre ellos?

-No soy tan puritana como antes. ¡He madurado mucho! -se defendió.

Darien apagó las luces y se acerco a ella, agarrándola con ambas manos.

-Las mujeres maduras no necesitan vodka, _cara _-le susurró entre el pelo Si hubiera tenido un problema de ego, gracias a ti me habría hecho impotente. Me pasé siete meses escuchando las excusas más peregrinas para no tener relaciones sexuales y, luego, cinco años entre la cárcel y la cantina. ¡Seguro que era el único que tenía fantasías con su mujer en camisón porque nunca la había visto desnuda! -temblando de mortificación y con lágrimas en los ojos, Serena tragó saliva con fuerza. Darien dejó escapar un bostezo-. Pero me quieres. A tu manera, los zapatos que llevabas esta tarde eran un símbolo de entrega. De momento, me quedo con eso.

¿De momento? Serena abrió los ojos, consciente de su cercanía, de su olor masculino, de su calor. Volvió a tragar saliva. Lo deseaba tanto... Se mojó los labios.

-No necesito vodka... -dijo.

El silencio fue lo único que se oyó. Serena se quedó escuchando su respiración y dejó caer su mejilla sobre la mano de Darien, que descansaba sobre la almohada. Había vuelto. Ya era suficiente. Todo lo que quisiera, lo tendría... la próxima vez, no se mostraría tan dispuesta. Eso era todo. Lo quería tanto... ¡Ni siquiera aquella maldita familia podría separarlos!

Darien la despertó al amanecer. Él ya estaba vestido

-Tengo rueda de prensa a las diez -anunció.

-Ah... -contestó ella pálida ante la idea.

-Va a ser un circo, así que no es necesario que vengas, _cara _-le dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama Por la tarde, tengo un montón de reuniones con los del banco y con los abogados Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a Italia cada uno por nuestra parte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que los periodistas se enteren de dónde vamos. Uno de mis guardaespaldas te acompañará en un vuelo privado esta tarde. Yo iré a la villa... seguramente mañana.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Un rayo de exasperación cruzó su preciosa cara. Darien se levantó y fue a ver quién era Serena oyó la voz de Zafiro.

Antes de irse, Darien la miró sonriendo.

-Parece ser que la villa es más grande que una madriguera, pero no es una comuna -le dijo de lo más natural.

Solo tenía unas horas antes de irse a Italia. Serena sonrió encantada. Una doncella le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Sonó el teléfono.

Era Andrew.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes dónde estoy? -preguntó confusa.

-No me costó mucho. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo iba bastante a esa casa -le dijo él impaciente-. Mira, he venido a Londres solo para verte.

¿Por qué no iba a verlo antes de irse? Después de todo, era un buen amigo que se había ofrecido a ayudarla sin algún día lo necesitaba. Seguro que le gustaba oír la historia de cómo Darien había vuelto a casa y, además, tenía que decirle que Mina estaba decidida a mentir si todo aquello salía a relucir

Andrew le sugirió que se vieran en su hotel. Serena llamó un taxi y salió por la puerta de atrás de la casa. Andrew, tan elegantemente vestido como siempre, la estaba esperando en el vestíbulo.

-Me alegro mucho de verte -le dijo Serena acompañándolo a uno de los salones.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado en la casa -le pidió Andrew tras pedir té para ella y un refresco para él.

-Te iba a preguntar primero qué tal estás. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti –contestó Serena molesta.

-Me parece que tu situación es más importante.

-Bueno, aquello que me advertiste ha sucedido. Me dijiste que estaba loca por confiar en Mina y tenías razón. Me ve como la peor de sus enemigas y Zafiro quiere que confiese ante Darien. Cuanto antes se aclare todo, mejor.

-¿Quieres que yo diga que tu versión es cierta?

-Espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso. Sé que sería embarazoso para ti -contestó Serena sonrojándose.

-Le diré a Darien lo que tú quieras, pero eso tiene un precio.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño.

-Déjame que te cuente algo -dijo él mirándola-. Mi amiga de toda la vida se casa con un tipo inmensamente rico y, ¿qué hace por mí?

Serena se quedó rígida.

-¿Dónde quieres ir a parar?

-¡Me conseguiste un trabajo miserable en una finca de los Chiba! Y cuando te pedí dinero para montar una empresa me dijiste que Darien creía que era demasiado joven como para embarcarme en algo así.

-No sabía que siguieras molesto por aquello... -contestó ella recordando lo ocurrido al poco de haberse casado con Darien.

-No, claro. Darien desapareció poco después y yo me di cuenta de que la señora Chiba era una inversión a largo plazo que había que mimar –se rió-. Dos años más y Darien habría sido dado por muerto oficialmente. ¡Por mucho que su familia se hubiera opuesto, tú habrías heredado la mayoría de las pertenencias de Darien! ¿Te habrías mostrado más generosa entonces, Serena? A eso es a lo que yo estaba esperando...

-No me puedo creer que lo estés diciendo en serio. Te portaste tan bien conmigo cuando él desapareció...

-Sí, pero esta vez, tendrás que pagarme. No pienso admitir que tuve aquella aventura con Mina a menos que me recompenses. Si no lo haces, me pondré del lado de Mina y te hundiré...

-¡Eso es repugnante! -gritó.

-Piénsatelo mucho antes de decirme que siga adelante -le aconsejó Andrew.

-Me estás haciendo chantaje...

-Quiero... -continuó él diciendo una cifra de dinero tan desorbitada que hizo palidecer a Serena-. No todo de golpe, por supuesto, pero espero un primer pago como fianza de tus buenas intenciones. Como siempre me has contado todo, sé exactamente lo que tienes en el banco. Ya no vas a necesitar ese dinero, así que puedes hacerme un cheque...

-Andrew, por favor...

-Elige. Mina no se lo pensaría un momento sí le fuera con lo mismo –le advirtió-. Si fuera así, ya puedes despedirte de Darien.

Imaginarse a Andrew y a Mina conspirando juntos para destrozar su matrimonio, hizo que Serena se sintiera acorralada y con nauseas. ¿Cómo iba a creerla Darien si todos los demás aseguraban que era culpable?

Con manos temblorosas, Serena sacó la chequera del bolso. Sin mirar a Andrew, dejó el cheque sobre la mesa, se levantó y salió del hotel.

**MALDITA MINA Y MALDITO ANDREW SON TAL PARA CUAL?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Regreso**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

SERENA, completamente conmocionada por lo ocurrido, deambuló por las tiendas un rato hasta que se recobró un poco. Se recriminó por no haberse dado cuenta del rencor de Andrew. ¡Había confiado en él por completo y la estaba chantajeando!

¿Cómo iba a salir de aquella pesadilla? Se avergonzó de haber cedido ante sus amenazas. Todo se debía a su estupidez. Para empezar, no debería haberse callado cuando ocurrió lo de las fotos. No debería haber protegido a Mina, quien se había aprovechado de su desesperación por haber perdido a Darien.

De repente, mientras cruzaba por el departamento de electrónica de unos grandes almacenes, vio a Darien en varios televisores a la vez. Era la rueda de prensa. La gente se agolpaba para verla. Allí estaba él, con su hermano Zafiro y un par de directivos del banco. Qué bien quedaba ante la cámara. Contestaba con seguridad y humor.

Se sintió terriblemente culpable por no estar con él. Se había sentido muy aliviada cuando Darien la había liberado de tener que acompañarlo.

La verdad es que, desde el escándalo de las fotografías, tenía pánico a los medios de comunicación. Se recriminó el no haber luchado contra ellos en vez de huir.

Al volver a casa, se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho muy tarde. Cuando estaba cruzando el vestibulo, apareció Mina.

-Tienes diez minutos para arreglarte antes de irte a Italia en tu segunda luna de miel -dijo la rubia.

-¿Ha vuelto Darien?

-No, pero ha llamado. Quería hablar contigo y no le gustó mucho que no estuvieras -contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa Me tomé la molestia de llamarlo para decirle que, justo antes de irte, llamó Andrew para hablar contigo.

Sorprendida por el veneno de su cuñada, pero dispuesta a no contestar, Serena subió a toda prisa a cambiarse. Una hora más tarde, estaba entrando en el aeropuerto con un guardaespaldas. Lo que ocurrió a continuación la pilló completamente por sorpresa. Un fotógrafo salió de la nada y le hizo una foto, que la deslumbró. En menos de un minuto, una nube de reporteros la rodearon y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Por qué no estaba usted con su marido en la rueda de prensa?

-¿Está su matrimonio pasando por un mal momento, señora Chiba?

-¿Por qué la familia Chiba fue a Brasil sin usted?

-¿Por qué se ha escondido todos estos años?

Si los guardas de seguridad del aeropuerto no hubieran acudido en su ayuda, no podrían haber escapado nunca. Serena no respiró tranquila hasta que su avión privado no despegó rumbo a Italia. Alguien tenía que haberle dicho a la prensa que iba a estar en el aeropuerto. ¿Quién? ¿Mina? ¿Quizás fueran solo imaginaciones suyas?

Sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad. Darien había levantado mucha expectación y, por tanto, su matrimonio interesaba a la opinión pública. Su ausencia en la rueda de prensa había levantado sospechas. ¿Cuánto tardaría el viejo escándalo en salir a la luz de nuevo?

Aquella misma tarde, el mismo coche que la había recogido en Pisa, subió por una carretera de montaña y enfiló una gran avenida rodeada de cipreses. Serena divisó un lago cuya superficie parecía un espejo y vio por primera vez Villa Pavoneo.

El maravilloso edificio estaba situado en lo alto de la colina. Los adornos de estuco y una hilera de columnas embellecían el ya de por sí impresionante frontal de la villa. Al salir del coche, la calidez del verano la envolvió. Olía a cítricos y había pavos reales por los jardines.

Serena sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Allí no había periodistas, los había dejado atrás, en Londres, con los terribles parientes de su marido y Andrew, se recordó encantada. En unas horas, Darien, estaría con ella.

Entró en un vestíbulo fabuloso, tan grande que sus pisadas hacían eco. Las paredes estaban pintadas con maravillosos frescos. El techo también estaba pintado.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido esta mañana?

Serena se pegó un buen susto. Se giró muy sorprendida. Darien estaba en el quicio de una puerta que ella no había visto.

-¿Ya estás aquí? -preguntó encantada aunque sorprendida.

Estaba guapísimo con unos chinos de color beis y una camisa de algodón de manga corta color crema, que acentuaban el moreno de su piel y su pelo negro. Darien la miraba con dureza en los ojos y la mandíbula apretada.

-Estabas con Andrew...

-Sí -contestó, decidida a decir la verdad hasta donde pudiera.

-¿Durante horas? -le espetó enfadado Casi pierdes el vuelo.

-No, me dio tiempo de sobra -contestó con las palmas de las manos empapadas de sudor. La felicidad dio paso a la tensión- Además, no he estado con él todo el tiempo. Estuve mirando tiendas...

-Mientes.

La convicción con la que Darien lo había dicho la intimidó. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación para tirarla de la lengua.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Serena con la boca seca.

-Dime la verdad le dijo con frialdad.

-Yo...

-¿Qué? -explotó él.

-Estuve dando una vuelta por las tiendas por que estaba enfadada y se me hizo tarde -contestó Serena-. Nada más -se encogió de hombros-. Quedé con Andrew porque hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos... y no me gustó lo que me dijo. Por eso, no voy a volver a verlo más.

Serena se dio cuenta de que aquello había dejado desconcertado a Darien.

-¿Qué?

Serena se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de defensa.

-Mira, ya ha sido suficientemente desagradable descubrir que Andrew no era el maravilloso amigo que yo había creído siempre que era. ¡No me apetece tenértelo que contar y volver a sentirme como una imbécil!

-¿Has decidido poner fin a vuestra amistad? ¿Cuándo lo has decidido? - preguntó Darien, quien parecía tener dificultades para creerlo-. ¿Ahora mismo, porque has visto que me había enfadado?

-Mira, eres un paranoico...

-Solo te he pedido una explicación...

-Y yo te he dicho, educadamente, que no voy a entrar en detalles. Andrew no es lo suficientemente importante como para que discutamos por culpa suya.

_-Santo cielo... _no estoy discutiendo... ¿dónde vas? -rugió Darien al ver que Serena se dirigía a la puerta.

-Voy a volver a salir y voy a volver a entrar. A ver si, así, me recibes de otra forma más cariñosa.

Se hizo un silencio tan profundo que se podría haber oído una pluma cayendo.

Serena lo oyó tras ella, pero la pilló por sorpresa que la levantara del suelo, encontrarse entre sus brazos. El mundo le dio vueltas por un momento y se tropezó con su mirada zafiro. En ese instante, se quedó sin aliento y perdió el sentido común. Sintió un repentino deseo en su interior, que hizo que se le dispara el corazón y el pulso.

Darien sonrió.

-¿Te gusta más este tipo de recibimiento, _tesoro mio?_

La besó en el cuello. Serena sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba. Le puso una mano en el pelo y sus bocas se encontraron. Al cerrar los ojos, le pareció ver fuegos artificiales. Estaba tan caliente, tan excitada, que se aferró a él. Él la sentó en una superficie fría, la agarró de las rodillas y le abrió las piernas para estar más cerca.

Serena gimió al tiempo que dejaba que sus dedos corretearan bajo el vestido por sus muslos. Temblaba, con un apetito sexual que la quemaba.

Darien la agarró de las caderas y abrió los ojos para mirarla.

-Demuéstrame que no necesitas vodka -la invitó.

Por un segundo, el deseo dio paso a la sorpresa. ¿Cómo? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿En una mesa de mármol? Entonces, se encontró con aquellos ojos oscuros que la perseguían desde la primera vez que los vio.

Literalmente, se derritió. Volvió a perder el sentido común y, si el mundo se hubiera terminado en ese mismo momento, no le habría importado.

-No me refiero a hacerlo aquí -rió Darien.

La bajó de la mesa y la condujo hacia la puerta por la que había aparecido él un rato antes. A ella le flaqueaban las piernas, sentía todas y cada una de sus células vivas por la tensión sexual. Sus pisadas retumbaron al cruzar otra amplia estancia de columnas de mármol, lámparas de cristal y enormes cuadros. Darien abrió una puerta que daba a una espectacular escalinata que conducía al primer piso.

Al llegar arriba, Darien la hizo pasar a una habitación que parecía un hangar, un hangar con una cama. Una cama enorme coronada por un gran dosel dorado desde el que colgaba una tela exquisita.

-Aquí podrás ser la princesa de tu cuento de hadas.

-Estar aquí contigo ya es bastante –contestó ella.

Darien la miró entre las pobladas pestañas de una manera tremendamente sensual. Le puso las manos en los hombros y le dio la vuelta con delicadeza. Al bajarle la cremallera del vestido, ella se quedó sin respiración. La luz entraba a raudales por las cristaleras. Sintió vergüenza, pero no quería correr a cerrar las cortinas y dejar la habitación a oscuras.

Comparó el cuerpo voluptuoso de Beryl con el suyo, mucho más escurrido. En su obsesión por esconder lo que a ella le parecía un cuerpo imperfecto, había olvidado lo único que realmente importaba: Darien se había casado con ella, la había elegido a ella, no a Beryl Metalia.

Sintió que le bajaba una manga y dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_-Santo cielo... _-murmuró Darien-. Me muero por ti... _cara._

Le agarró el pelo y se lo levantó dejando que su experta boca recorriera la nuca de Serena.

-Ah...

-Te va a encantar -le prometió él.

Su voz la atontaba. Dejó escapar una exclamación cuando el vestido cayó al suelo. Luchó contra el instinto de taparse con los brazos. Sentía los pezones que se le clavaban en el sujetador. Sabía que se moría de deseo y comenzaron a fallarle las piernas.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -le dijo Darien-. Estás como un caballo de carreras a punto de saltar, pero sigues aquí.

-Sin vodka -susurró ella intentando imitar su sentido del humor, pero con la voz temblorosa.

-Abre los ojos, _cara _-le indicó él quitando de en medio la ropa que estaba en el suelo Disfruta viéndome mirarte.

Estaba yendo demasiado lejos demasiado rápido. Serena sabía que tenía el pecho pequeño, unas caderas un poco rellenitas para el resto del cuerpo y unas piernas de lo más normales.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Prefieres dormir sola en esta habitación esta noche?

-¡No! -gritó con fuerza abriendo los ojos.

-Lo conseguí... -comentó él con satisfacción mirándola a la cara. Serena estaba sonrojada Te he engañado. No ibas a dormir sola aunque quisieras.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

Darien la agarró en brazos y la depositó en la cama. Serena se quitó los zapatos y tiró de las sábanas para taparse.

-No, no -dijo él echando la ropa de cama a un lado-. Menuda reacción más tonta, ¿verdad? Ya sabes que la falsa modestia no va conmigo, _cara._

En vez de quedarse tumbada en bragas y sujetador, Serena se agarró las rodillas con fuerza e intentó decir algo gracioso.

-Yo, yo, bueno...

-No digas nada -dijo él divertido-. ¡Puede que a ti no te guste tu cuerpo, pero a mí me encanta!

Ella lo observó y volvió a sentir que se derretía. No puso demasiada atención en lo que había dicho, pero le quedó claro que la deseaba. Había sentido su excitación contra su cuerpo, la prueba física de su deseo. Lo vio quitarse la camisa. Bajó la mirada, pero se sentía tan atraída por su belleza masculina como siempre. Darien no tenía vergüenza. Serena adoraba aquella decisión que emanaba, no como ella.

Cuando él se bajó la cremallera de los chinos dejando al descubierto la tripa dura cruzada por una hilera de vello, Serena sintió una punzada de deseo. Aquel hombre era todo energía e intensidad. Darien apartó los pantalones. Ella observó su espalda, morena, sus caderas, sus calzoncillos, sus muslos cubiertos de pelo. A diferencia de cómo había hecho otras veces, no desvió la mirada. En realidad, sentía una brutal curiosidad por verlo completamente desnudo, aunque le daba vergüenza que él se diera cuenta.

Darien se quitó los calzoncillos y ella sintió que la cara le ardía. Su erección la intimidaba, pero de una manera cálida, que la hacía estremecerse. De repente, se sintió avergonzada de su propio deseo y bajó la cabeza. Lo único que veía eran los pies de Darien, que se acercaban a la cama.

Sintió el peso de su cuerpo en el colchón. Seguían en silencio y ella seguía con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Eres una tramposa -dijo él echándola hacia atrás y recostándola sobre las almohadas.

-¿Cómo? -dijo ella desconcertada.

Darien puso una pierna entre las suyas y la mantuvo allí, bajo su peso. Le pasó un dedo por el labio inferior.

-Te he visto mirándome -lo tenía a unos milímetros, Se puso roja como un tomate y se le secó la boca- Y... me parece que te ha gustado lo que has visto.

-No...

-¿No? -preguntó él irónico.

-Quiero decir, sí, pero...

-Nada de peros -contestó besándola dulcemente. Lo único que conseguían aquellos besitos era que su cuerpo se impacientara. Ella quería más y se revolvió bajo su peso. -Dime que me deseas -dijo Darien.

-¿Qué? -dijo ella aterrada.

-Quiero oírlo... -dijo él tirando su sujetador. Se lo había quitado sin que se diera cuenta.

-¡Darien!

-No, _cara... _-dijo agarrándola de las muñecas antes de que le diera tiempo de taparse los pechos- Eres preciosa... eres muy bonita y yo necesito mirarte tanto como te gusta a ti mirarme a mí.

Serena tembló y se sintió horriblemente vulnerable. Se miró los pechos, pálidos, con los pezones rosados vergonzosamente en punta. Entonces, vio que él estaba mirando lo mismo como un tigre hambriento, con una mirada tan intensa que se sorprendió. Le había soltado las muñecas, pero ya no sentía la necesidad de taparse. Lo miraba fascinada. Arqueó ligeramente la espalda y movió las caderas.

Se sentía como una extraña, una mujer seductora bajo una mirada masculina tan erótica. Solo la estaba mirando, pero aquello bastaba para que se abrasara por dentro. Darien levantó una mano y la posó en su sensible piel. Bajó la cabeza y le rozó el pezón con la punta de la lengua haciendo que el cuerpo de Serena respondiera.

-¡Te deseo! -gimió ella invadida por oleadas de apetito sexual.

Darien la recompensó con una sonrisa lobuna que hizo que se le saltara el corazón y que la llenó de amor al tiempo que se derretía.

-Eres toda mía -dijo él en un hilo de voz- Eres la única mujer con la que he estado que solo ha sido mía. Eso me excita.

Su boca se encontró con la de Serena con una pasión que ambos necesitaban. Con los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos, Serena gimió cuando él la acarició los pechos y ella hundió sus dedos en su pelo.

Todo lo que le daba aquella boca le parecía poco. Se arrimó a él, sin prejuicios, dejándose llevar.

-Por favor... -rogó sin voz deseando volverlo a besar.

-Has cambiado mucho -gimió con la respiración entrecortada. Con manos impacientes, le quitó las bragas.

Serena nunca se había sentido tan desnuda y no era por la luz del día. La anticipación de lo que iba a suceder la embriagó. Él la arrojó de espaldas contra las almohadas mientras su boca y su lengua recorrían sus pechos con una maestría que ella desconocía. Aquello la volvió loca.

-¡Nunca creí que te vería así... muerta de deseó por mí! -exclamó él- Serena... Serena...

Al oído decir su nombre gimiendo, sintió todavía más calor. Nunca había sentido aquella fiebre que la abrasaba. Con seguridad, él bajó una mano hasta la humedad de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Serena gritara de placer.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Darien observaba todas y cada una de sus reacciones. Por un momento, la mente de Serena intentó retomar el control, pero le fue imposible.

-No... no puedo evitarlo -dijo sin saber si se estaba disculpando y por qué.

-Lo sé...

Su cuerpo se consumía por la pasión, completamente controlado por sus expertas caricias, que se estaban convirtiendo en un tormento por que quería mucho más. El deseo era tan grande que la estaba devorando viva.

-Por favor... -rogó.

Con un movimiento delicado, Darien se puso sobre ella con la misma ansia. Se miraron a los ojos y, al sentir su penetración, gimió y experimentó una sacudida brutal. Estaba disfrutando tanto que, por un momento, temió desmayarse de placer. La respuesta de su propio cuerpo estaba siendo espectacular. Darien la llevó a alturas que ella desconocía. Conmocionada por la intensidad que la desintegraba en un millón de partículas, sollozó y se volvió a dejar llevar de nuevo.

Serena tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba sorprendida. Nunca se había imaginado que fuera capaz de sentir tantísimo placer.

Darien se apartó y la abrazó. La besó sin parar y la miró.

-¿De verdad que hace cinco años no te dabas cuenta de que nos faltaba algo?

-¿Quieres decir que... es siempre así? -gimió.

-Muchas veces, pensé en ponerte alcohol en el zumo de naranja para que te dejaras llevar en la cama, pero sabía que no me lo perdonarías –contestó Darien acariciándole las mejillas- No te relajabas, tenías tantos prejuicios. Heriste mi ego masculino donde más duele. La única mujer a la que no era capaz de satisfacer era a mi propia esposa...

-Yo estaba feliz con... bueno... ya sabes -murmuró ella. ¿Cómo iba a saber entonces que había más? Recordó el placer de entonces, que palidecía en comparación con lo que acababa de experimentar. Recordó que le gustaba más el principio que el final y vagos sentimientos de insatisfacción, pero le parecía normal.

Desde el principio, había asumido que hacer el amor era más satisfactorio para él que para ella.

Sin embargo, había sido algo más. Desde el principio, se había sentido como una intrusa en aquella casa, aquella familia la consideraba una pobrecilla y también estaba Beryl, la ex novia que no paraba de recordarle que era de una clase social más baja. Entonces, había culpado a Darien de su infelicidad y había decidido no sobreponerse a sus prejuicios sexuales.

Darien se arrimó a ella, haciendo que ella sintiera todo su cuerpo.

-El sexo era un tema tabú. Una vez me dijiste que ya era suficiente con tener que practicarlo como para, además, tener que hablar de ello –le recordó él.

-No le daba importancia... no lo entendía -confesó en voz baja. Lo besó en el hombro, completamente arrepentida. Cuánto lo quería. Y pensar que había estado a punto de perderlo. Le estaba plenamente agradecida por haber decidido volver con ella y darle otra oportunidad.

-El pasado está olvidado -dijo él.

De repente, Serena sintió la necesidad de preguntarle si era cierto que había pensado en divorciarse de ella, como había sugerido su familia.

Dudó, no sabía si podría aceptar una respuesta afirmativa al respecto. Si le decía que sí, tal vez sintiera que estaba en período de prueba. No, era mejor no preguntar ciertas cosas.

Darien la sacó de sus pensamientos abrazándola. Se puso bajo ella con delicadeza para que Serena sintiera su renovada erección.

-Cuando te dije que no iba a caer sobre ti como un animal hambriento de sexo, era mentira... me estaba volviendo loco -confesó Darien-. ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerte el amor que no arrancarte la ropa el primer día en la limusina fue todo un reto!

-¿De verdad? -dijo ella sonrojándose y sintiendo un repentino deseo. Él la besó y Serena volvió a dejarse hacer con aterradora facilidad.

-No quería asustarte... quería jugar, quería que tuviéramos que esperar...

-Se acabó esperar -dijo ella jadeando Basta de juegos.

Darien, con toda su sangre italiana, la observó y se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba fuera de control. Mientras la tocaba, el placer lo fue invadiendo todo.

Una hora más tarde, después de haberse saciado Darien anunció con energía que tenía hambre y llamó al servicio para que les llevara algo.

-Servicio como en casa... ya veo bromeó Serena agarrando el amplio albornoz que él le había dejado sobre la cama.

-Obviamente, no te gustaban ese tipo de servicios... -dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo ella percibiendo su tono de censura.

-Bueno, vamos a ver... -contestó él secamente- ¡Te quitaste mi apellido, te fuiste de casa de mi familia y preferiste vivir de la costura! Eres profesora. Si tenías que trabajar, ¿por qué no lo hiciste de profesora, algo más apropiado para tu clase social?

Serena estaba rígida. Se anudó el cinturón del albornoz, salió de la cama y lo miró enfadada.

-¡Eres un esnob!

-¡Por supuesto que no! -le espetó Darien- Al rechazar la ayuda de Zafiro, también rechazaste todo lo que yo te di...

-¿Tu apellido ilustre? -preguntó ella furiosa. Estaba tan enfadada que estaba temblando- ¿Tu horrible familia? ¿Qué me diste? ¡Un montón de joyas, un coche ostentoso, muchas tarjetas de crédito! Aquello no me hacía feliz.

-¿Ah, no? -dijo él apretando los dientes.

-No, no era feliz allí. ¡Lo aguantaba porque te quería! -contestó con los puños apretados- Cuando desapareciste, habría sido como ser una fulana... Si hubiera intentado encontrar trabajo de profesora, habría tenido que decir quién era y estoy segura de que no me lo habrían dado. La gente te trata como a una leprosa cuando tu marido ha desaparecido...

-Basta ya de melodramas.

-No, tú no sabes lo que tuve que pasar. La gente no sabe qué hacer con una mujer en mi situación. ¡Les aterra que te vayas a ir abajo y les vayas a poner en un compromiso... aunque prefieren eso a que les cuentes con pelos y señales tu dolor!-dijo furiosa- Quería intimidad y la única manera de conseguido era ganarme la vida en algo que no llamara la atención.

-¿Y no podías haber elegido otro trabajo?

-¡Te advierto que me gano la vida muy bien! y volveré a hacerlo si te pasas de la raya.

En el silencio sepulcral que siguió a aquella amenaza, llamaron a la puerta. Serena se dio la vuelta y salió a uno de los balcones. Con manos temblorosas, se apoyó en la balaustrada de piedra y miró las estrellas. La luna se reflejaba en el lago. Tomó aire y se dio cuenta de que aquella furia que había salido de la nada era la tensión acumulada. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien si la estaban chantajeando y, en cualquier momento, podía perder al hombre que quería? Debía contarle lo de Andrew y Mina.

-Durante la rueda de prensa, comentaron varias veces que preferiste ganarte la vida por tu cuenta -oyó decir a Darien a su espalda.

-¿La prensa ya ha descubierto dónde vivía, lo de la tienda...? –preguntó descorazonada.

-Sí... ven a cenar -le aconsejó Darien-. El esnobismo no tiene nada que ver con esto...

-¿No?

-No. Lo que me molesta es lo poco que tardaste en darle la espalda a nuestra vida, a todos los que tenía algo que ver conmigo. Si a mí me hubiera ocurrido lo mismo, yo habría hecho justo lo contrario.

Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No podía ocultarle la verdad. Si su familia no la hubiera hecho la vida imposible, ella se habría quedado viviendo allí. Buscó refugio en sus brazos como un pajarillo. Aspiró su olor.

-Perdona por haberte hecho pasar tal vergüenza en la rueda de prensa...

_-Dio mio, cara... _no soy tan sensible. Después de lo de Montavia, soy de acero contestó él mirándola-. ¡Puedo aguantar todo, a no, ser que me digan que te ganabas la vida haciendo la calle

«¿Y que tuve un tórrido romance a los pocos meses de que desaparecieras?», pensó mientras él la conducía dentro.

**ESE PAR DE CABEZOTAS…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Regreso**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

QUIERO saber todo lo que te pasó en Montavia -murmuró Serena en tono solemne.

Darien la observó, sentada en el borde de la piscina. Salió del agua, completamente desnudo, moreno y húmedo. Ella intentó concentrarse, pero no podía.

Era media tarde del día siguiente y, tras haber comido en la habitación, habían decidido salir de ella. A Serena le dolía el cuerpo entero por la pasión con la que hacían el amor, pero había algo más importante, estar juntos; aunque no hablaran de nada en especial. Sabía que Darien sentía lo mismo porque ninguno de los dos quería dormirse a pesar de que estaban exhaustos.

-Lo del secuestro queda muy atrás, _cara _-dijo él secándose.

-Necesito saberlo... -insistió Serena.

Solo se oía a los grillos.

-Muy bien. Lo primero que hicieron fue matar a mi conductor delante de mis narices -comenzó Darien de repente. Se le tensaron los músculos y los ojos se le ensombrecieron-. A mí me metieron en la parte de atrás de una furgoneta y me dieron una paliza. Rutina.

Serena sintió que se le iba el color de la cara y que le entraban ganas de vomitar.

-Pero, ¿por qué te buscaban esos soldados? ¿Qué quería esa gente de ti?

-Algún idiota creyó que secuestrándome iban a conseguir que les condonaran las deudas del anterior gobierno por arte de magia -contestó en tono de burla- Después, alguien un poco más listo se dio cuenta de que secuestrar a un banquero no iba a dar muy buena imagen en el mundo del nuevo régimen, por no hablar de las inversiones extranjeras -Serena asintió intentando no pensar en que lo habían golpeado. Las lágrimas le abrasaban los ojos- De repente, era un estorbo. Conseguí que no me mataran convenciendo al jefe de que tenía tanto dinero que podía pedir un rescate a mi familia y hacerse rico -continuó.

-Y, entonces, resultaste herido otra vez...

-Cuando las fuerzas rebeldes atacaron, tiraron una granada en la celda en la que yo estaba. Cuando recobré la consciencia, estaba en una camilla en mitad de la selva. Tenía las dos piernas rotas, no me podía valer por mí mismo, y estaba temporalmente cegado por la explosión -recordó con tristeza- Además, tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Me hice el tonto hasta que me inventé una identidad creíble para que mis rescatadores creyeran que estaba de su parte. Cuando había recuperado la movilidad suficiente como para huir por la frontera más próxima, el hospital fue arrasado por las tropas gubernamentales.

-Y no te atreviste a decir quién eras -añadió ella sintiendo la frustración que debía de haber sentido él.

-Los meses siguientes fueron los peores -admitió Darien-. Pasé mucho tiempo aislado en celdas de castigo porque siempre estaba metido en peleas.

-¿Tú?

-Dos de los tipos que llegaron conmigo fueron asesinados por otros presos -contestó él con impaciencia- A mí también me habrían matado si no hubiera aprendido a defenderme. En aquel momento, estaba convencido de que me iba a pasar toda la vida encerrado, así que, durante un tiempo, no me importó demasiado lo que me sucediera, pero, cuando al cabo de unos meses, nos sentenciaron por nuestros supuestos crímenes contra el Estado, me dijeron que me soltarían en un par de años.

Serena juntó las manos con fuerza, dándose cuenta de la ingenuidad con la que había pensado en cómo lo habría pasado.

-Debió de ser muy duro -murmuró. Al instante, deseó haber dicho algo menos tonto.

-Montavia me enseñó a valorar lo que tengo -contestó él agarrándola de la mano- ¡No quiero vivir en el pasado al que he tenido la suerte de sobrevivir! Perdí mi libertad, pero no perdí nada que realmente me importara. ¡Ahora que he vuelto, estoy decidido a deshacerme de todo lo que no quiero!

Serena bajó la mirada ante aquello. ¿Qué haría cuando le contara lo de Andrew y Mina? ¿A quién creería? Siempre había confiado más en su familia que en ella, ¿verdad? Se imaginó a Darien deshaciéndose de ella tal y como acababa de decir. Seguramente, no perdería el tiempo averiguando si era o no culpable.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho el hombre del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores. ¿Y si su amor por ella solo era una cosa temporal, una fase de transición? Nunca le había dicho que la quisiera.

Sabía que se preocupaba por ella y que la deseaba físicamente, pero no era suficiente. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría si él decidiera dejada al cabo de unas semanas? ¿No sería lo más normal cuando se enterara del supuesto romance?

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó él asustado por su cambio de humor.

-¡Nada! -contestó ella quitando la cara- Estaba pensando cómo conseguiste llegar antes que yo ayer.

-Me fui de la reunión del banco antes de lo previsto -ella asintió confusa- En cinco años, el banco ha tenido tres directores, así que los constantes cambios en la política que se debía seguir y la mala gestión han hecho que los beneficios bajen. Quieren que vuelva, a pesar de todo. De hecho, quieren que vuelva el Darien de antes.

-Entonces... eh, ¿por qué te fuiste tan pronto de la reunión?

-Porque no quiero presiones ahora que acabo de volver. El Banco Chiba tendrá que esperar.

Serena tragó saliva con fuerza al oír aquello que no creía que nunca oiría. Antes de desaparecer, Darien había vivido por y para el banco, los mercados de valores y los negocios. Era un adicto al trabajo que trabajaba de doce a dieciocho horas diarias. A su pareja la veía entre citas, viajes al extranjero, reuniones de negocios y cenas, lo que ocupaba buena parte de la semana.

-Dentro de aproximadamente tres semanas, tengo otra reunión en Roma. Seguramente, mis colegas italianos comprenderán mejor lo que un hombre quiere después de no ver a su mujer durante tanto tiempo... comentó él sonriendo divertidamente perverso.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Serena con el pulso acelerado. Aquella mirada suya tan sensual la hacía marearse como si fuera una adolescente.

-Sobre todo, cuando el tipo del que hablamos sabe que antes su mujer era una de las esposas más desatendidas de Londres...

-Pero solías atenderme en la cama...

-Sí, pero no conseguía llegar muy lejos, ¿verdad? Me tenías a pan y agua...

-Ya no contestó ella viendo claramente los errores que había cometido durante los primeros meses de su unión. Aquel hombre tan guapo con el que su mujer no quería acostarse, cuando él tenía todo el derecho del mundo... Otros no lo hubieran aguantado.

-Aquello hizo que te deseara cada día más... -rió Darien abrazándola-. De hecho, no me importa confesar que tú y tu actitud me proporcionasteis momentos de excitación estupendos. Eso sin hablar de la noche que me di cuenta de que estabas mordiendo la almohada para no emitir ni un ruido. Supongo que no querías que creyera que te podía estar gustando...

-No... ¡Era porque tu hermana estaba en la habitación de al lado contestó Serena roja como un tomate.

_-Per amor di Dio... _¿Estabas pendiente de eso? -preguntó Darien mientras la metía en el agua color turquesa de la piscina- Yo nunca pensé en ello. Eras una cría... y querías elegir los momentos oportunos, ¿verdad? Justo ahora que te iba a persuadir para que te quitaras el biquini e hiciéramos el amor al aire libre... -a Darien se le quitó la expresión seductora de la cara en el preciso instante en el que oyó el batir de las aspas de un helicóptero sobre sus cabezas-. ¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntó indignado.

-Y tú como tu madre te trajo al mundo. ¿Y si son periodistas? –murmuró nerviosa- Sé que te encanta el riesgo, pero si Zafiro creía que las acciones de bolsa podían bajar por que te vieran en vaqueros, ¿qué pasaría si te descubrieran completamente desnudo? -los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que el aparato sobrevolaba sus cabezas y se dirigía a un lateral de la villa ¿Tenemos visita?

-Pequeña brujita -gimió él agarrándola de la barbilla y besándola con una fruición que hizo que ella se olvidara de helicópteros, visitas e incluso del hecho de que estaban en el agua. Darien la agarró del trasero y la empujó contra él para que sintiera su salvaje erección, tras lo cual dijo algo en italiano con impaciencia-. ¿Quién aparte de la familia sabía que estamos aquí?

Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que Serena supiera la contestación a esa pregunta. Darien se vistió rápidamente en el vestuario situado junto a la piscina y ella agarró una toalla y subió a cambiarse a su habitación.

Al bajar, entró en el salón principal, una estancia grandiosa decorada como un palacio, con tapices y muebles maravillosos. Incluso Darien había quedado impresionado en aquella sala cuando había estado dando una vuelta por la casa el día anterior. Serena reconoció rápidamente a la pelirroja que estaba sentada sola en un sofá.

-¿Yuyal? ¿Qué haces aquí sola? -se apresuró a decide.

-Bueno, tu marido y el mío, ante la emoción del reencuentro, se han olvidado de mí. ¡Los he visto salir a la terraza con una copa! -contestó la aludida poniéndose en pie, elegantemente vestida con un vestido turquesa.

-Oh, querida... -contestó Serena mirando por la ventana a ver si los veía. No estaban.

-Me alegro tanto por vosotros -dijo Yuyal agarrándola de la mano con cariño No podía parar de llorar cuando me enteré y Haruca se moría por verte -continuó con un brillo de disculpa en los ojos.

-Lo entiendo -contestó Serena pensando en Haruca Tenou, el banquero italiano que era el mejor amigo de su marido-. ¿Habéis traído a los niños?

-¡No, por Dios! Ya es suficiente con nosotros dos. ¡Cinco habría sido demasiado!

-¿Cinco? -Serena se dio cuenta de cuánto hacía que no se veían- ¿Has tenido otro? Por Dios, cuánto tiempo sin vemos. Zia debe de tener ocho años y estuvimos en el bautizo de Pietro poco antes de la desaparición de Darien recordó.

-Tuve una niña hace dos años... Serena, eso ahora no importa -dijo Yuyal preocupada- ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que Haruca te llamó estando en Londres?

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo -contestó Serena. Tras la desaparición, siempre que Haruca iba a Londres por negocios se pasaba a verla. Zafiro y Rei se empeñaron en estar delante cuando Haruca iba y Serena nunca tuvo oportunidad de estar con él a solas.

-Bueno, Haruca estaba muy disgustado por cómo te estaban tratando los hermanos de Darien. Me dijo que el ambiente estaba envenenado -le dijo Yuyal con complicidad Te íbamos a pedir que te vinieras a vivir con nosotros, pero no nos dio tiempo porque...

-Me fui de Londres y desaparecí yo también apostilló Serena.

¿Hasta dónde había descubierto Haruca? ¿Estaba Yuyal intentando decirle que Haruca le estaría contando lo mismo a Darien?

-Haruca intentó localizarte por todos los medios.

-Os lo agradezco mucho, pero me las apañé bien sola. Creo que debía asumir yo sola la desaparición de Darien. No habría servido de nada que hubiera descargado mi tristeza sobre otras personas -contestó Serena descolgando el teléfono para pedir unos refrescos. Le temblaban las manos.

-Me parece que te estoy dando una impresión que no es -se apresuró a tranquilizarla Yuyal-. Haruca y yo hubiéramos querido hacer algo para que la situación no se hubiera ido de las manos.

-Hicisteis todo lo que pudisteis -¿qué situación? ¿De qué estaba hablando Yuyal? Serena estaba demasiado asustada como para preguntárselo. Se tranquilizó a sí misma diciéndose que Haruca Tenou era demasiado inteligente como para revelarle cosas a Darien que pusieran en peligro su matrimonio-. Vamos a olvidamos del pasado. Ahora lo único que importa es que Darien ha vuelto a casa conmigo.

-Como debe ser -se apresuró a decir Yuyal-. Sé que los asuntos de casa no deben airearse, pero... ¡Oh, querida, ya estoy otra vez con el tema y mira que Haruca me advirtió que no hablara de ello!

Serena se dijo que no era posible que lo de su falso romance de hacía cinco años hubiera llegado hasta Italia. ¡Se estaba obsesionando! No era posible que lo que publicó un solo periódico hubiera dado la vuelta al mundo. Sonrió:

-¿Nunca te ha pasado que, basta que te digan que no puedes hablar de algo, para que no te lo puedas quitar de la cabeza?

-Exactamente -contestó Yuyal riéndose- ¡Yo no soy nada discreta, pero Haruca, sí!

Serena se quedó más tranquila ante aquella afirmación, que, por otra parte, le hizo recordar la envidia que había sentido en el pasado por el matrimonio de Haruca y Yuyal, dos personas muy diferentes que se complementaban a la perfección. Yuyal era inocente y realista mientras que Haruca era mucho más complejo y reservado.

Las dos mujeres salieron a la terraza, desde la que se divisaba el maravilloso paisaje de la Toscana. Al final, se encontraron con sus maridos.

Serena estaba tensa, pero se quedó más tranquila cuando Haruca la saludó con una sonrisa. Darien la abrazó y la apretó contra su cuerpo, con lo que sus preocupaciones desaparecieron por completo. La felicidad se reflejó en sus ojos. En el pasado, Darien no demostraba sus sentimientos por ella en público.

Vio que Haruca acariciaba los rizos de su esposa mientras Yuyal lo miraba a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Darien la estaba mirando con curiosidad. Aquella mirada no se le borró de la memoria. .

La conversación giró en tomo a la villa. Darien les explicó que su abuela, Athenea Chiba, había encargado a arquitectos e historiadores que se encargaran del proyecto de restauración.

-Tardaron cuatro años en restaurarla...

-Y solo hay duchas en los vestuarios de la piscina -apuntó Serena divertida recordando la cara de horror de su marido cuando aquella misma mañana había ido a ducharse y se había encontrado un enorme baño en el que solo había una bañera.

-Por eso, todavía hay unos cuantos arreglos que hacer. No tengo ganas de vivir como en el siglo XVIII. Tenemos piscina gracias a que _Nonna _era una excelente nadadora.

-Tu abuela os crió a tus hermanos y a ti cuando murieron tus padres, ¿verdad? -preguntó Yuyal-. Encargarse de eso, además de dedicar su vida a la restauración de edificios históricos debía de ser agotador. Tuvo que ser una mujer muy activa.

Athenea Chiba había sido una intelectual extremadamente rica. Se quedó viuda joven con un solo hijo al que no dedicó ningún tiempo porque estaba más interesada en sus proyectos de restauración. Los padres de Darien murieron en un accidente de coche cuando él tenía trece años. Una vez le había confesado a Serena que su abuela lo adoraba porque era muy inteligente. A sus hermanos les costó mucho no contar con la misma aprobación. Por eso, Darien estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de ellos desde pequeño.

Yuyal y Haruca y se quedaron a cenar y luego se fueron.

-¿Por qué estabas incómoda en presencia de Haruca? -le preguntó Darien a los pocos minutos de que se hubieran ido.

Estaban sentados al atardecer, tomando café en la galería cubierta de parra.

-¿Yo? -dijo Serena poniéndose roja.

-Al principio, sí. Luego, parece que te has relajado un poco –contestó Darien con reprobación No me gusta que me tenga que contar otra persona lo que me tenías que haber contado tú -para disimular el nerviosismo, Serena se puso a darle vueltas al café. ¡Estaba hablando de su supuesto romance! Sintió cómo la sangre se le helaba en las venas y el estómago se le daba la vuelta- _Dio mio... _Le estoy muy agradecido a Haruca por haber sido tan franco conmigo. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que, en cuanto yo desaparecí, mi familia comenzó a tratarte fatal?

-Bueno... Eh, yo... -contestó ella dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por el pánico demasiado pronto.

Darien se puso en pie enfadado.

-Me ha dicho que se dio cuenta la primera vez que fue a verte. ¡Me ha contado que mi hermana te puso en evidencia ante el servicio contradiciendo las instrucciones que tú habías dado y que, de hecho, se hizo la dueña y señora cuando la casa era tuya!

-Cuando tú no estabas, siempre fue así -admitió Serena.

Darien la miró anonadado. Se dio cuenta de que Darien había escuchado a Haruca, pero había albergado la esperanza de que no fuera cierto.

-¿Incluso antes de que yo desapareciera? -Serena suspiró y asintió-. ¡Y tú nunca dijiste nada!

-Me dijiste que tu familia era lo más importante de tu vida. Lo último que quería era hablar de tus hermanos porque tenía que vivir con ellos. Me temo que ellos creían que te ibas a casar con Beryl y no les hizo mucha gracia que te casaras conmigo.

-Por lo menos, Mina era amiga tuya...

-No si eso implicaba enfrentarse a Zafiro y a Rei. Mina nunca discute con Rei. Así consigue vivir en paz.

-Tengo entendido que mi hermano incluso dio a entender delante de Haruca que tú habías tenido la culpa de que yo fuera a Montavia –comentó Darien desesperado al ver que ni siquiera su cuñada se había portado bien con su esposa -Serena asintió por segunda vez - _¡Porca miseria! _-exclamó ultrajado-. ¿Cómo diablos puede mi propio hermano acusarte de una cosa tan ridícula?

-Tu hermano y tu hermana sabían que nuestro matrimonio no iba bien antes de que tú te fueras. Decían que si hubieras estado felizmente casado, habrías mandado a uno de los directivos del banco a ese viaje.

_-¡Accidenti! _-exclamó blanco de ira ¡Decirle eso a mi mujer cuando está sufriendo por mí es imperdonable!

-Darien... cuando desapareciste, todos perdimos los papeles –intentó explicarle Serena amablemente Vamos a ser sinceros. Yo debería haberme enfrentado a ellos mucho antes. No lo hice, dejé que me pisotearan y lo único que hice fue tener lástima de mí misma. No hice nada para cambiarlo.

-¡No intentes excusarlos! Eras mi mujer...

-Sí, pero...

-Mi mujer, la persona que habría heredado todo lo mío si me hubieran declarado oficialmente muerto. Claro, ya solo con eso era suficiente para que fueras el blanco de sus iras -dijo Darien furioso ¡Perdóname por haberte echado en cara que rechazaras la ayuda monetaria de mi hermano!

-No montes en cólera por esto -dijo Serena poniéndose en pie Tus hermanos estaban destrozados por tu desaparición.

_-Santo cielo... _¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego? Yo también tuve culpa de que te trataran así.

-Ahora ya no tiene importancia -intentó tranquilizarle Serena. No iba a ser beneficioso para nadie que Darien se enfadara tanto después de tanto tiempo-. Mientras no me pidas que vuelva a vivir con ellos, lo pasado, pasado está.

-Perdonas con demasiada facilidad, _tesoro mio. _Sin embargo, hablaré con ellos. Van a tener que darme una explicación por no haber cuidado de ti mientras yo no estaba.

-Yo no necesitaba que cuidaran de mí -protestó Serena.

Darien la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Me habría muerto en Montavia si hubiera sabido que mis seres más queridos te estaban haciendo la vida imposible!

-Prefiero que no remuevas ese tema. Ya hemos sufrido todos bastante. ¡Haruca Tenou hubiera hecho mejor no diciéndote nada!

-Yo le agradezco que me lo dijera porque veo que tú no tenías intención alguna de contármelo. _Dio mio... _uno necesita saber de quién se puede fiar.

Aquello hizo que Serena sintiera un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Seguiría confiando en ella si se enterara de lo que le estaba ocultando? Se enfadó consigo misma por sentirse tan culpable. Después de todo, ¿ella qué había hecho? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué no iba a proteger su relación de todo influjo negativo? ¿Por qué iba a tener que explicarle el sórdido lío que habían montado Andrew y Mina? Sabía que debía contárselo, pero lo haría cuando estuviera preparada. ¿Y mientras tanto? Mientras tanto, decidió que aquel tema no le amargara el tiempo que pasara junto a su esposo.

-Pareces enfadada conmigo... -comentó Darien sonriendo.

-Contigo, no; con Haruca por haberte contado todo…

Darien la agarró de la cintura y se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

-Me ha sorprendido todo esto, pero, evidentemente, lo que vio se le quedó grabado. No te preocupes, soy un hombre fuerte, _cara mia. _¿Por qué tenemos que andar dos kilómetros para llegar a nuestra habitación? –se lamentó besándola con pasión.

Serena se aferró a él y dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara. La besaba con la misma sensualidad con la que le hacía el amor. Serena sintió fuego en el cuerpo, se le endurecieron los pechos y le temblaron los muslos. Darien se sentó en una silla dorada, que crujió alarmantemente ante el peso de los dos.

-¡Me parece que nos vamos a deshacer de estas sillas Prefiero la comodidad a las antigüedades comentó riéndose. -Uno duchas, dos sillas que sirvan para algo más que sentarse... Yo no he dicho eso -dijo él en tono de burla.

-Pero lo digo yo.

-Y sin vodka ni nada...

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo -contestó ella poniéndose roja y dándole un puñetazo de broma en el hombro.

-No, un golpe bajo habría sido mantener la boca cerrada cinco minutos más... para ver cómo reaccionabas -contesto él sonriendo.

-Darien...

-Pero, en lugar de eso, exploté. Eso hay que agradecérselo a Diamante Moon. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cinco minutos antes de que me fuera de Brasil?

-No... ¿Qué? -preguntó ella confundida mientras Darien la dejaba sobre la cama.

-Que habías tenido una aventura y que me lo decía porque mi hermano no había tenido valor para hacerlo. ¡Bastardo! -contestó Darien enfadado y añadiendo algo en italiano-. Me pasé todo el vuelo de regreso a Londres preparando el discursito de que no me importaba que hubieras estado con otros hombres. ¡Y un cuerno!

Serena cerró los ojos y recordó lo tenso que Darien había estado al principio en el aeropuerto.

-Yo...

_-Sí... _Lo sé. Es ilógico, teniendo en cuenta que te pasaste cuatro años creyendo que eras viuda -contestó él explayándose sobre el tema que le había preocupado desde su llegada Pero ten en cuenta que un tipo que está encerrado como un animal no puede pensar con lógica. Te juro que te puse en un pedestal. No podría soportar que te hubieras acostado con otro... - Serena se dio la vuelta entre las sábanas. Estaba blanca de terror. Darien suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama Si te hubiera perdido, habría sido como perder todo -confesó-. Yo confío en ti plenamente... ¡pero me asustó la posibilidad de que Diamante me estuviera diciendo la verdad!

Era el momento de contárselo todo. Evidentemente, el cotilleo había llegado hasta Brasil. Se quedó inmóvil, como una piedra.

-¿Habrías pedido el divorcio?

-Shhh... -Contestó Darien agarrándola una mano y besándole la palma- Puede que, antes de casamos, no respetara tus escrúpulos morales, pero, en la cárcel, me acordé de ellos todos los días.

-Ya... -contestó ella- ¿Habrías pedido el divorcio. .

-¿Por qué te preocupa ese tema?

-Solo... solo por curiosidad -murmuró en un hilo de voz.

_-Sí... _probablemente -contestó él con frustración ante su insistencia- Por orgullo, celos y dolor. Te has enfadado, ¿verdad?

-¡No! -contestó ella dándose la vuelta.

-¿No sabes cuánto te necesito? -dijo él haciéndola volver a sus brazos y besándola sin parar-. Es la primera vez que le digo esto a una mujer...

-Tú siempre tan duro... -sonrió Serena. Darien la besó con pasión. Serena supo que no había hablado en el momento oportuno, pero ya que le había dicho que sí se habría divorciado de ella, no podía arriesgarse. Se prometió a sí misma contárselo antes de volver a Londres.

Más de tres semanas después, Serena estaba paseando por el bosque que rodeaba Villa Pavone. Darien llevaba treinta y seis horas en Roma. Él le había pedido que lo acompañara pero había dicho que no porque se habían pasado todos aquellos días y noche juntos y no quería anclarse a él como una neurótica.

Esa vez, Darien iba a volver. Lo sabía, pero no había pegado ojo en toda la noche porque su corazón no entendía de sentido común. Lo echaba tanto de menos que contaba las horas y los minutos que faltaban para volverlo a ver. Regresaba esa noche. La había llamado varias veces, una de ellas en mitad de la noche para decirle que no paraba de despertarse porque no estaba junto a él. Aquello le había gustado, sí, porque habría sido espantoso que durmiera plácidamente sin ella a su lado.

Darien era más suyo que nunca. La trataba como la mujer más preciosa y maravillosa del mundo. Era como si la separación les hubiera servido a ambos para apreciar más lo que tenían y dejar a un lado el orgullo. Por supuesto, el amor también había tenido su parte. Además de la pasión insaciable que Serena ya no se molestaba en ocultar. Todos los problemas resueltos... menos uno.

Iba a necesitar valor para contarle a su marido el romance entre Andrew y Mina y las locas consecuencias que había tenido sobre ella. Debía contárselo. En su paseo, se metió en el laberinto de arizónicas impenetrables. ¿Podría encontrar el centro sin el insuperable sentido de la orientación de Darien?

-¡Serena!

Se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa al reconocer la voz. Darien había vuelto de Roma antes de lo que ella esperaba. Se arrepintió de haberse metido en el laberinto. Perdió la compostura de la emoción y, absurdamente, se puso a gritar.

Irónicamente, en su desesperada búsqueda de la salida, se encontró en el mismísimo centro del laberinto. De la fabulosa fuente que había allí salían chorros que se mezclaban con los rayos del sol.

-¡Estoy en la fuente! -gritó sin intención alguna de confesar que había llegado allí accidentalmente.

_-Per amor di Dio... _¡No estoy de humor para juegos estúpidos!

Aquella contestación hizo que Serena se sonrojara de desconcierto.

Seguramente, estaría cansado y lo último que le apetecería hacer era recorrerse el jardín para encontrarla. A los treinta segundos, oyó las pisadas de Darien que se adentraba en el laberinto.

-No estoy jugando a nada... es solo que pensé que tardarías tú menos en llegar aquí que yo en encontrar la salida -se disculpó.

De repente, apareció ante ella. Se detuvo como si Serena tuviera a su alrededor un campo electrificado. La miró como nunca antes lo había hecho: con furia, burla y odio. Entonces, antes de que hablara, antes de que arrojara el recorte de periódico,

Serena se dio cuenta de que había esperado demasiado para contarle la verdad...

**NO SI QUE LINDA FAMILIA LA DE DARIEN SERE PERDIO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIRLE LA VERDAD VA A SER PEOR CUANDO SE ENTERE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Regreso**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

EL RECORTE cayó bajo la luz del sol hasta el suelo. Serena miró de refilón la fotografía del tórrido beso de Mina y Andrew con tristeza.

-¡Lo que más me molesta es que me engañes! -gritó Darien-. Has tenido la oportunidad de decirme la verdad, pero has preferido mentirme.

-No, nunca te he mentido -murmuró Serena sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración y que comenzaba a sudar- Fue Mina la que tuvo el romance con Andrew. La de la fotografía no soy yo, es Mina.

_-¡Accidenti! _No quiero oír estupideces...

-Muy bien -contestó ella enfadada ¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado ese recorte?

-Me lo ha enviado alguien, no sé quién, que se preocupa por mí. Me lo trajo esta mañana un mensajero desde Londres.

Serena luchó para mantener la calma, para no perder el control.

-Probablemente haya sido Mina porque me ve como una amenaza. Prefiere verme fuera de la familia. Si te paras a pensar fríamente en este horrible asunto...

-¿Fríamente?

-Te juro que nunca he tenido nada con Andrew. Ni siquiera nos hemos besado jamás. Era una amistad platónica... -Darien la miraba fijamente, con dureza. Serena estaba atenazada por el pánico, que le impedía poner en orden sus pensamientos para contarle su versión de los hechos- Yo no sabía que Mina y Andrew estaban liados hasta que vi las fotografías en la prensa. Andrew solía ir por casa a menudo tras tu desaparición. Él y Mina se llevaban bien, pero yo nunca sospeché nada... nunca me habría dado cuenta, estaba demasiado metida en mi desgracia como para fijarme en el comportamiento de los demás. Mina sugirió que fuéramos a pasar los fines de semana a la casa de Oxford. Andrew trabajaba todavía allí por aquel entonces...

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo. -rugió Darien-. En Suramérica perdí la libertad, no el cerebro.

Serena siguió hablando. Había empezado e iba a llegar hasta el final.

-Íbamos en mi coche. Mina me dijo que me vendría bien hacer algo, para distraerme, y tenía razón... entonces, yo era como una muerta viviente. Durante aquellos fines de semana, muchas veces me dejaba sola, pero nunca pensé que estuviera con Andrew. Yo no era una compañía muy divertida, así que no me sorprendía que se fuera a ver a amigos suyos y se llevara mi coche... ¿Dónde vas? -jadeó cuando vio que Darien giraba sobre los talones y se alejaba.

-Todo eso es mentira. Andrew era amigo tuyo, te iba a visitar constantemente. Andrew vivía en una de nuestras fincas porque tú insististe para que le diera trabajo. Te gustaba tenerlo siempre cerca. ¿Por qué diablos te casaste conmigo?

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? –dijo Serena saliendo de su estupor y corriendo tras él.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto... voy a perder la cabeza contestó él parándose, pero sin darse la vuelta.

-¡Tienes que escucharme! -exclamó Serena incrédula.

-No tengo que hacer nada... -dijo él con amargura haciendo que ella se estremeciera- Gracias por unos cuantos buenos revolcones.

-¡Date la vuelta y dímelo a la cara! lo increpó ella.

-¿Sabes lo que realmente no iba bien en nuestro matrimonio antes de que me fuera a Montavia? -dijo girándose repentinamente.

-No contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Andrew... ¡Cada vez que me daba la vuelta me encontraba con él! Estabas más unida a él que a mí. ¡Cómo no iba a tener celos!

-¿Celos?

-Sí, increíble, ¿verdad? Que yo tuviera celos de un estúpido sin escrúpulos que lo único que quería era sacar tajada de todo. ¿Crees que Andrew habría sido tan buen amigo si te hubieras casado con un hombre pobre? ¡Te utilizaba como quería y yo me tenía que aguantar!

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien había sabido ver lo que ella no había sido capaz. Unas semanas antes lo habría defendido con uñas y dientes, pero ya había descubierto como era a raíz del chantaje.

-Supongo que cuando mi familia te dio la espalda tras mi desaparición, Andrew te parecería tu único refugio. Supongo que por eso terminaste en su cama. ¿Te diste cuenta entonces de que estabas enamorada de él? -le espetó Darien.

Serena se quedó estupefacta ante la lógica que había empleado su marido para explicar cómo había sucumbido a aquel romance. Aquello dejaba patente que nada de lo que le había dicho había hecho mella en él.

-¡Nunca me acosté con Andrew! ¡Te juro que nunca lo hice! -exclamó.

Darien la miró con dureza, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Serena se quedó bajo el sol abrasador, quieta, sin saber qué hacer.

Se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un buen lío. ¡Darien siempre había tenido celos de su relación con Andrew! Tenía tantos celos que había creído que su amistad con Andrew había puesto en peligro su matrimonio. Las circunstancias se habían aliado de manera terrible para construir un escenario que a Darien le parecía de lo más creíble. Se había creído que tras su desaparición, su mujer se había refugiado en brazos de Andrew buscando algo más que amistad.

Con el vestido pegado a la piel del sudor, Serena corrió por el jardín con el corazón en la boca. Todavía tenía que subir dos largas escalinatas de piedra que daban acceso a la terraza trasera de la villa. Entró en la casa, mareada del esfuerzo y temerosa de que Darien se hubiera ido.

Al verlo en la biblioteca, se quedó en el quicio de la puerta, agotada, intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Fuera -le dijo él no muy convencido.

-No me voy a ir hasta que me dejes defenderme.

-¿Defenderte? ¿A quién pretendes engañar? ¿Te crees que no sé que todo el mundo, menos yo, sabía que habías tenido una aventura?

-¡Nunca he tenido una aventura! –protestó furiosa.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Zafiro no te llevó a Brasil. Ahora entiendo por qué te quitaste mi apellido y te escondiste. Estabas avergonzada...

-¡No, simplemente estaba harta de tu familia y de todo aquel estúpido embrollo en el que me había metido! Cuando la prensa dijo que yo era la mujer de la fotografía, me tuve que enfrentar a una decisión muy difícil - contestó ella desesperada entrando en la estancia Si decía la verdad, que aquella mujer era Mina, destrozaría su matrimonio, así que ella me pidió que no hablara...

-Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo has tardado en inventarte todo este cuento en el que tú eres la única víctima y todos los miembros de mi familia son de lo más malvados? -le espetó él.

-Mina me advirtió que sería culpa mía si su romance con Andrew salía a la luz y, en cierta forma, tenía razón -admitió Serena.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que no habría habido historia si aquel fotógrafo no hubiera creído que la mujer que estaba besando a Andrew era yo! Yo era la elegida para saltar a la fama por ser la mujer de un famoso banquero cuya desaparición había levantado un increíble revuelo. ¡Eso era lo que me hacía blanco de la prensa y lo que hacía que mi supuesta infidelidad fuera noticia!

-¿No pretenderás que me crea que alguien tan remilgado como tú se dejara tachar de adúltera por el bien de Mina? -preguntó Darien pasando con grandes zancadas junto a ella hacia la escalera.

-¡Muy bien, lo que hice fue una gran estupidez, pero deberías conocerme mejor! -contestó Serena corriendo tras él Creía que habías muerto. ¡Ya tenía yo bastante con lo mío como para, además, hacer que Mina perdiera a Zafiro!

-¡Basta ya! -exclamó Darien deteniéndose con los puños apretados ¿Es que no tienes dignidad?

-¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

Se miraron. El ambiente estaba tenso. Serena vio en los ojos de Darien el terrible dolor que él intentaba ocultar.

Serena se estremeció. Vio que, por fin, había dicho algo que le había llegado dentro, algo que estaba considerando. Reinaba el más profundo de los silencios.

-Nunca tuviste ningún motivo para mentirme -contestó él con ferocidad.

Serena se deshinchó como si la hubiera pegado. Sintió que perdía el color.

-Y tú nunca te has fiado de mí -murmuró sorprendida ante el descubrimiento-. Evidentemente, nunca has confiado en mí. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer eso? -Darien no contestó-. Hace cinco años me lo escondías todo. -dijo ella dolida- No tenía ni idea de que no te gustaba Andrew. Nunca supe, hasta ahora con lo que me estaba enfrentando. - continuó con un nudo en la garganta- No tengo ninguna prueba de mi inocencia así que supongo que se acabó, ¿verdad? -preguntó alejándose por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que se acabó? -se apresuró Darien agarrándola de la muñeca.

-¿Pues qué va a ser? -contestó Serena soltándose con un movimiento brusco. Tenía el mentón levantado a pesar de que temblaba como una hoja y las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

-¡No permitiré que me dejes!

-Pero... -protestó. Había creído que era él quien daba todo por terminado.

-Si me dices la verdad, intentaré olvidarme de todo esto. –propuso Darien.

Serena no contestó

-La verdad -insistió Darien.

-No me creerías.

-Podría creer que no llegaste a acostarte con él -concedió él entre dientes malinterpretando lo que había dicho. Serena.

-No sabes qué creer, ¿verdad? Muy bien. Lo único que yo puedo hacer es contarte el resto de la historia. Mina y yo estuvimos hablando de esto en Londres. Me advirtió que estaba dispuesta a mentir para protegerse... y Andrew solo dirá la verdad a cambio de dinero.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dijo que se pondría de parte de Mina y mentiría igual si no le daba dinero. Andrew me está chantajeando, Darien -explicó Serena.

Serena entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de que él la siguiera.

Se sintió mejor en mitad de todo aquel horror. Por fin, le había contado la verdad completa. Dos minutos después, se dio cuenta de su error. No debería haber hablado nunca del chantaje. ¡Era lo que faltaba para convencer a Darien de su culpabilidad!

**AY SERENA DEBISTE DECIRLE LA VERDAD ANTES QUE SE DESATARA TODO ESTO…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Regreso**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

SERENA se quedó escuchando el silencio. Darien no entró en la habitación.

Completamente mareada y débil, se arrojó en la cama y estuvo llorando hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. Exhausta y acalorada, se quedó allí intentando dilucidar qué hacer.

¿Debía sentirse halagada por que Darien la quisiera tanto que estuviera dispuesto a olvidar una infidelidad? Lo que sí le había quedado claro era Lo poco que había conocido a su marido antes de su desaparición. ¿Darien celoso de Andrew? Era como si nunca hubiera estado muy seguro de que Serena Lo quisiera. ¿Por qué?

Mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta y luchaba para no rastrear la casa entera para ver si él seguía allí, se quedó dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba en penumbra y se le había pasado aquel extraño mareo. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de Lo que vio.

Darien estaba sentado junto a ella. Estaba en una silla, con la camisa abierta y la corbata desanudada. Vio que tenía un vaso de brandy en las manos y que la miraba intensamente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó nerviosa.

Darien suspiró y se echó hacia atrás.

-Quiero oír eso del chantaje.

Serena se quedó pálida.

-Le... le di el dinero.

-¿Qué? -rugió como un león.

Serena tragó saliva y se sentó.

-Me amenazó con ponerse del lado de Mina. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado si te hubieran ido con esa historia nada más llegar? Quería tener tiempo para estar contigo... no quería que todo se estropeara...

-¿Te das cuenta de que te estás hundiendo tú sola cada vez que abres la boca?

-Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad -insistió Serena-. Tenía miedo del daño que nos podía hacer Andrew si se aliaba con Mina, así que le di todo el dinero que tenía en el banco...

-¿Cuánto? -murmuró sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Tras morderse el labio, se rindió.

-Creí que nuestro matrimonio lo valía.

-Es una excusa muy original para ceder ante un chantajista. Te pidió el dinero el mismo día que venías aquí, ¿verdad? -Serena asintió-. ¡Bastardo!

-Lo siento... ¡Siento todo esto! -sollozó Serena hundiendo la cara entre las almohadas.

-Consuélate pensando que, cuando haya aclarado todo esto, va a haber algunos que lo van a sentir más que tú -continuó Darien haciéndole más preguntas sobre Andrew. Serena sabía el número de su móvil, pero no tenía su dirección ni sabía exactamente dónde estaba la finca donde trabajaba.

-Nunca me acosté con Andrew -dijo al oír que se levantaba Nunca habría podido acostarme con nadie que no fueras tú.

-Eso no parece muy cierto, _cara mía. _Tal y como me recibiste, con el episodio del vodka y todo eso, lo único que puedo pensar es que te sentías culpable.

-Muy bien... piensa eso si quieres -contestó ella con rencor- Piensa que soy culpable. Sinceramente, me parece que ya he pagado bastante por algo que no he hecho! – Darien no contestó. Se limitó a quitarse la camisa y a desabrocharse los pantalones ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Desvestirme para meterme en la cama...

-¡No pienses que vas a dormir conmigo! -arguyó Serena, atónita No te crees lo que te digo de Andrew, así que ya te puedes ir buscando otro sitio para dormir -Darien terminó de desvestirse. Serena recapacitó y recordó que, años atrás, dormir separados los había alejado terriblemente- Bueno, puedes dormir aquí.

_-Grazie._

-Entonces, ¿no has pensado en divorciarte de mí? -le preguntó ya con las luces apagadas.

-No, pero probablemente tu vida va a ser un infierno hasta que logre aclarar todo esto.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Te estoy advirtiendo.

Serena lloró en la oscuridad. No la creía. No iba a creer nunca que no lo había traicionado con Andrew.

De repente, sintió las manos de Darien en la cintura.

-Te sigo deseando, _cara._

-Pero...

-Tú también me deseas. Puede que el amor fuese falso, pero el sexo es real -aquello le dolió terriblemente, pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba horriblemente herido también por todo lo ocurrido y se culpó por ello. Se sentía tan desdichada que no creyó que pudiera responder. Para su sorpresa, su cuerpo reaccionó con una intensidad desconocida cuando él la besó-. Eres mi mujer...

La escalada de deseo fue en aumento hasta que, de repente, Darien se apartó, masculló algo en italiano y se fue al baño. Serena se encontró sentada en la cama, encendió la luz y oyó la ducha.

Se puso la bata y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupara él. Minutos después, Darien salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cintura.

-Lo siento. Creía que iba a poder hacer como si nada, pero no puedo. No puedo hacerte el amor con esta furia que llevo dentro. Podría herirte –dijo sin mirarla yendo hacia el vestidor.

Serena Lo oyó abrir cajones y hablar por teléfono en italiano. Aquello era el fin. Eran las once de la noche. Se había ido de la cama y se estaba vistiendo.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta del vestidor, pero se paró porque él seguía hablando por teléfono. Volvió a la habitación. Había dicho toda la verdad y él no la había creído, pero había ocultado magistralmente su dolor. Se dio cuenta, queriéndolo más que nunca, de que lo estaba pasando todavía peor que ella.

-Me voy a Londres... -anunció al salir del vestidor.

-Déjame ir contigo... por favor -le rogó.

-Necesito tiempo. Es mejor que no vengas conmigo. Necesito estar solo.

-Como Greta Garbo... -murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

_-¡Accidenti! _¿Te crees que estoy huyendo? -dijo furioso-. Me voy por tu bien. Si me quedara, seguramente destruiría Lo que tenemos y no quiero que eso suceda, así que dame tiempo.

Serena asintió y miró hacia otro lado.

-Te quiero...

-Pues no lo parece -se hizo un terrible silencio-. He comprado otra casa de campo en Inglaterra... era una sorpresa. Puedes irte allí.

-Tú te vas a la casa de la ciudad -asumió ella sintiéndose como si le dieran una patada. Aquello era una separación en toda regla.

-No, me voy a un piso que tiene el banco. Mucho después de que Darien se hubiera ido, Serena seguía sentada en la habitación. Se sentía vacía. ¿Sería aquello el final de la etapa de transición de la que le había hablado el consejero?

Recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que, si fuera Darien, se mostraría igual de furiosa e incrédula.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después, Serena se fue a Londres en avión y, desde allí, la llevaron a Greyscott Hall.

Era una mansión isabelina preciosa situada en mitad de un bosque. Darien la había llamado dos veces desde que había vuelto a Londres, pero los diálogos tan impersonales que habían tenido no le habían servido de gran ayuda. Al entrar en la casa y percibir el aroma de las rosas, pensó que, si Darien no hubiera querido que su matrimonio se arreglara, no se habría molestado en alojarla allí.

Darien le había dicho por teléfono que estaba seguro de que le iba a encantar porque era muy acogedora.

Ningún Chiba, acostumbrados todos a casas fabulosas, se habría parado nunca ante una casa acogedora. Darien había insistido en que quería que Greyscott Hall fuera la casa de sus sueños.

El ama de llaves le mostró la casa. A pesar de su tristeza, le encantó. Notó que Darien se había tomado su tiempo en decorarla.

-Tengo entendido que le gusta a usted mucho coser -le dijo la mujer.

Serena no pudo reprimir las lágrimas al entrar en una habitación que había sido especialmente acondicionada para ello. Había de todo, incluso un telar antiguo. Obviamente, Darien se había acordado de que, cinco años atrás, ella solía refugiarse en la costura.

Serena se acercó a la ventana e intentó recobrar la compostura. Realmente, se había molestado en que todo estuviera a su gusto. Lo que estaba destinado a haberla sorprendido y agradado, le produjo un inmenso sentimiento de pérdida.

Todo lo que estaba viendo había sido dispuesto antes de que Darien hubiera recibido el recorte de prensa.

No sabía si lo volvería a ver. Sería mucho más fácil dejar todo en manos de los abogados. Se preguntó qué habrían significado para él aquellas maravillosas semanas en Villa Pavoneo Seguramente, tras cuatro años y medio en prisión, lo único que había buscado era descanso y sexo.

Se quitó aquel pensamiento que la ahogaba de la cabeza y abrió una puerta. Era una habitación infantil. De repente, se dio cuenta de que no había tomado la píldora anticonceptiva desde que Darien había vuelto.

Dándole vueltas a aquello, bajó a la parte de abajo para tomarse un té.

Al sentarse, sacó la agenda para verificar fechas. Otro de aquellos terribles mareos le hizo levantar la cabeza y tomar aire. Se dio cuenta de que hacía una semana que los tenía y, al mirar las fechas, vio que se le había retrasado el período.

¡Podía estar embarazada! ¿Cómo se sentiría Darien ante aquello? Debía saberlo. Se apresuró a llamar al médico.

Después de comer, fue a Londres a la consulta de uno de los médicos de la familia Chiba. Rezó mientras le hacían las pruebas. Veinte minutos después, entró en la limusina conmocionada y como en las nubes.

De hecho, no volvió a poner los pies en la tierra hasta que no se metió en la cama aquella noche, sola, en Greyscott Hall. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Darien al enterarse de que iba a tener un hijo. Sintió deseos de llamarlo y decírselo para que volviera, pero no lo hizo. Cinco años atrás, decirle que quería tener un hijo había sido horrible. Seguramente, no querría que lo tuviera.

Todo apuntaba a algo humillante: Darien no la quería. Si la hubiera querido, se lo habría dicho alguna vez. Nunca olvidó cómo Beryl, a instancias de Rei, se había pavoneado ante ella con el collar que tenía una inscripción de amor de Darien.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Serena estaba de rodillas en la habitación infantil con un par de catálogos de papeles de pared que había ido a buscar aquella misma mañana. Estaba decidiendo qué quedaría mejor, los conejitos o los ositos. Oyó pisadas y creyó que era el ama de llaves.

-¿Qué le parece?

-Me encantan los ositos, con esos ojos de borracho... –contestó Darien- ¿Qué hacen los conejitos saltando vallas como si fueran ovejas?

Serena se quedó de piedra.

**WOW EL EMBARAZO LO COMPLICARA TODO O VENDRA A DARLE UN RESPIRO A ESTE MATRIMONIO…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Regreso**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

SERENA se apresuró a cerrar los catálogos.

-No te esperaba -dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Es que ahora tengo que pedir hora?

-Por supuesto que no -contestó ella sin darse cuenta, en su preocupación porque le preguntara qué hacía viendo catálogos de papeles infantiles, de que le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Hace casi una hora. Esperaba encontrarme contigo antes.

Serena tradujo que no había tenido ninguna prisa por buscarla después de tres días sin verse. Se le encogió el corazón.

-Para ser sincero, he estado pensando... mucho. He estado intentando dilucidar qué te iba a decir y me temo que no he llegado a ninguna conclusión.

-Vamos abajo -apuntó Serena muerta de miedo. Estaba segura de que le iba a decir que quería el divorcio.

Pensó que decirle que estaba embarazada no iba a ser fácil. No le iba a hacer ninguna ilusión, pero seguro que disimularía para no hacerla daño.

Sintió un gran nudo en la garganta.

Una vez en el salón, Serena fue a pedir café y, al volver, se encontró a Darien cerca de la chimenea.

-Es irónico pensar que esta es realmente nuestra primera casa. La de la ciudad, la verdad, es que no cuenta.

Serena pensó que lo verdaderamente irónico era que no la iban a compartir.

-¿Vas a vender Villa Pavone?

-Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero he pensado abrirla al público en honor a mi abuela.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era el café. Serena se esforzó en servirlo lentamente porque le temblaban las manos.

_-Grazie...c_ontestó él volviendo junto a la chimenea ¿Te gusta la casa?

-Es muy bonita. Me encantó el cuarto de costura. Me pareció una idea preciosa.

Darien se quedó mirando fijamente su café. Serena lo observó y se dio cuenta de que tenía dificultades para agarrar la taza con firmeza.

-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió en Italia...-dijo repentinamente tomándola por sorpresa.

-No pasa nada -contestó ella viendo que el tema del divorcio era inminente.

-Sí, sí que pasa. No debí reaccionar así. Te debo una explicación.

Serena se levantó y se fue hacia un ventanal. No quería explicaciones.

Sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba Darien. No era tonta. Él quería dar una oportunidad a su matrimonio, pero la posibilidad de que ella hubiera tenido una aventura había tirado por tierra sus propósitos.

-Cuando vi el recorte de prensa, tuve que hacer frente a mi mayor temor y reconozco que no reaccioné bien.

-Lo entiendo.

-Lo dudo... Serena lo miró confusa- Me imaginé lo peor porque supuse que era lo que me merecía. Estaba demasiado enfadado como para pensar con claridad -confesó-. Incluso cuando era un marido horrible hace cinco años, incluso cuando tenía celos infundados, en lo más hondo de mi corazón sabía que tú eras la mujer más sincera y honesta del mundo.

-¿De... de verdad? -preguntó Serena sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que sí. Debería haber aceptado tu palabra de que no habías tenido nada que ver con Andrew Furuhata.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y vio que lo estaba diciendo de corazón. Sintió el mayor alivio de su vida, se apartó de la ventana y se sentó.

-Me gustaría decirte que llegué a esa conclusión sin ayuda, pero no es verdad. Me las arreglé para comprar el carrete entero -continuó él sacando unas fotografías del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-No tenía ni idea de que hubiera más de una -apuntó ella mirando una fotografía en la que se veía claramente a Mina saliendo de su coche- ¡Claro, al periódico solo le interesaba una, la del beso, pero la cara de la mujer daba igual!

-Ya he puesto este asunto en manos de mis abogados. ¿Podrás perdonarme? Te lo suplico -dijo Darien acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Serena sintió que la pesadilla había terminado. Sonrió al sentir su erección - _Sí... _Te he echado tanto de menos. ¿Podríamos seguir con esta conversación arriba, _cara mia?_

Serena hizo _como _si se lo tuviera que pensar y él aprovechó para besarla. Corrieron escaleras arriba e hicieron el amor con devoción, tras lo cual se quedaron abrazados hablando.

-He hablado con Andrew, por cierto -dijo Darien.

-¿Ah, sí?

-No te volverá a molestar... -sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me devolvió el dinero y no te volverá a chantajear.

-¿Y eso?

-Le pegué -confesó-. Te había hecho daño. ¡Puede dar gracias de que no le hiciera nada más!

Serena nunca había aprobado la violencia, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque sonó el teléfono interno.

-Bajamos dentro de diez minutos –contestó Darien tenso.

-¿Quién es?

-Zafiro y Rei están abajo -dijo Darien.

-No le digas lo de Mina.

-Ya veremos -contestó molesto-. Tal vez, tú quieras cubrir a Mina, pero yo, no. De cualquier modo, mi familia se estaba portando mal contigo ya antes de lo de la foto. Espero que Zafiro no haya venido a traernos problemas.

Bajaron juntos al salón, donde se encontraron a la familia al completo:

Zafiro, Rei y Mina. Serena tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al oír suspirar a su marido al verlos.

**VAYA PARECE QUE TODO VA TOMANDO SU DESTINO…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**El Regreso**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

QUEREMOS hablar contigo en privado, Darien -dijo Rei poniéndose en pie

-Serena es mi esposa y se queda.

-Serena y yo podríamos ir a dar un paseo intervino Mina-. ¿Qué te parece, Serena?

-No, gracias.

Mina se sentó y Zafiro comenzó a hablar en italiano a su hermano

-Prefiero que hablemos en inglés -lo interrumpió Darien.

-Me resulta muy difícil hablar de esto delante de Serena -protestó Zafiro.

-Pues será mejor que lo superes porque no me pienso ir -dijo la aludida.

Se habían acabado los días de dejarse pisotear por la familia de su marido.

-Vamos, por Dios -exclamó Rei impaciente-. Tanto secreto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Beryl ha sido tonta por no decir nada, así que nosotros hemos venido para dejar las cosas claras por ella!

-¿Qué es lo que hay que dejar claro en nombre de Beryl? -preguntó

Serena sorprendida. ¿Qué tenía que ver allí Beryl Metalia?

-Queríamos que Beryl viniera a Brasil con nosotros... Beryl y su hijo, Mamoru -contestó Zafiro mirando a su hermano-. Se lo propusimos, pero se puso histérica...

-No me extraña, tiene su orgullo. ¡Como mujer, yo tampoco estaría dispuesta a hacer el primer movimiento! -intervino Rei en defensa de su mejor amiga.

-¿De qué diablos estáis hablando? -dijo Darien secamente.

-Beryl tiene un hijo, Darien...

-¿Y?

-Beryl nos dijo que tú y ella estuvisteis juntos poco antes de tu viaje a Montavia -contestó Rei sonriendo triunfal a Serena, que estaba atónita- No nos sorprendió en absoluto, pero la pobre no nos lo dijo hasta que tu mujer se fue de la casa. Para entonces, estaba de cinco meses y, como su padre se había arruinado, necesitaba nuestra ayuda...

-Cuando la va a necesitar realmente es cuando se encuentre en un juicio acusada de difamación -explotó Darien-. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a venir a mi casa con estas? ¡El hijo de Beryl no es mío!

Serena dudó por un momento, pero, cuando se miraron a los ojos y vio en los de su marido que estaba indignado verdaderamente, se dio cuenta de su sinceridad.

-Una historia muy bonita, Rei –intervino Serena-. ¡No hay quién se la crea!

-¡Beryl nos dijo que Mamoru era hijo de Darien! -gritó Rei.

Ante la brutalidad de la negativa de su hermano mayor, Zafiro se calló.

-Desde que Darien ha vuelto, Beryl no ha parado de insistir para que no dijéramos nada, Rei. Te dije que no me gustaba cómo se estaba comportando...

-Eso es porque ella quería que Darien se sintiera libre para elegir entre ella y Serena. ¡Beryl no me mentiría! -se defendió su hermana desesperadamente.

-Me parece que te has olvidado de que tu hermano hizo su elección cuando se casó conmigo -contestó Serena-, y ya va siendo hora de que esta familia lo acepte. Si no podéis, dejadnos en paz.

-Yo lo podría haber dicho mejor -dijo Darien abrazando con fuerza a su mujer Desde luego, Beryl os ha engañado como a unos tontos. Cuando todo el mundo creía que yo estaba muerto y Serena se había ido de la casa familiar, apareció ella con su melodramática historia, ¿no es así?

-Sí... -admitió Zafiro.

-Os dijo que el niño era mío. ¿Alguien se molestó en dudado? –preguntó Darien enfadado-. Disteis por hecho que era mío, simplemente porque os lo dijo ella, daba igual que yo estuviera casado.

-Beryl nos dijo que ibas a pedir el divorcio -dijo Zafiro.

-Beryl nos dijo, Beryl nos dijo -rugió Darien-. Que su padre se arruinara debió de ser terrible porque a Beryl le gusta vivir muy bien. ¿Zafiro, cómo no fuiste capaz de ver que dos y dos son cuatro? ¿Cuánto dinero le has dado todos estos años?

-¡No me puedo creer que hiciera todo eso por dinero! ¿Cómo me ha podido hacer esto? -sollozó Rei yendo hacía la ventana.

-Tú la utilizabas a ella para hacerme daño -le recordó Serena- y ella te utilizó para seguir vinculada a Darien.

-Yo solo quise mirar por tus intereses -murmuró Zafiro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Haciendo daño a mi esposa cuando peor lo estaba pasando? No veo que eso sea mirar por mis intereses -vociferó Darien haciendo que su hermano retrocediera.

-No me parece justo echarle la culpa a Zafiro -intervino Mina-. Ninguno de nosotros hemos querido decírtelo, pero Serena tuvo un romance con otro hombre y eso no nos gustó.

-Mina... -dijo Darien con furia. No le dio tiempo a continuar porque Rei se aproximó con las fotos en la mano.

-¡Maldita mentirosa! -gritó furiosa arrojando el sobre- ¡Fuiste tú la que tuvo la aventura con Andrew Furuhata y nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!

Zafiro agarró las fotos mientras Rei seguía insultando a su cuñada.

-Podéis iros con esta discusión a otra parte -dijo Darien abriéndoles la puerta de la calle de par en par ¡Fuera!

Nada más irse, Darien dio instrucciones al servicio para que nadie los molestara.

Serena se moría de sueño y su marido se dio cuenta.

-Todo esto ha sido demasiado, _cara... _–le dijo mientras iban a su habitación.

Serena intentó no pensar más en lo que había ocurrido.

-Cuando me conociste...

-Aquello fue amor a primera vista -dijo Darien.

-Repítelo -le pidió atónita.

-Después de dejar a Beryl porque descubrí que no tenía reparos en acostarse con otros hombres, creí que era el hombre más frío del mundo, que no me interesaban las mujeres, pero, cuando te vi, sentí un tremendo escalofrío -confesó con una sonrisa de lo más sensual.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Sí. Me enamoré de ti hasta la médula y no me podía creer que tú me amaras, pero no quisieras acostarte conmigo. Para mí, amor y sexo se convirtieron en algo indivisible.

-No sabía que te sentías inseguro por culpa mía -dijo ella acariciándole la mandíbula- Parecías tan seguro de ti mismo...

-No, era un arrogante, no, no pasa nada. No me podía creer que una virgen estuviera enamorada de mí...

-Aquel tema me ponía muy nerviosa... me habría ayudado mucho saber que me querías. Tu hermana me habló de Beryl y, cuando la conocí, creí que, efectivamente, te habías casado conmigo por despecho.

-Tú y yo estuvimos saliendo solo una semana. Con ella estuve dos años y nunca puse una fecha para casarnos -le aclaró Darien-. Te quiero, te quiero mucho. No habría podido aguantar volver a Inglaterra y que tú no me hubieras esperado.

Serena dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó el latir de su corazón.

-¿Qué te parecería tener un hijo?

-Maravilloso.

-Bien. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que llevo un tiempo sin tomar la píldora? -preguntó Serena levantando la cabeza para ver su reacción.

-Yo tampoco he tomado precauciones...

-Pues, entonces, vas a ser padre -le informó Serena.

-¿De verdad?

-Estoy embarazada.

-¡Es estupendo!

Un año y un mes después, Zafiro y Mina se habían divorciado y Andrew estaba en la cárcel por robar a los propietarios de la finca en la que trabajaba. Beryl se había casado con un anciano, que murió dejándola viuda y rica, así que pudo devolverle a Zafiro todo el dinero que le había estafado

Los hermanos se reunieron en Villa Pavone para celebrar el bautizo de Endimion y Serenity, los mellizos de Serena y Darien, quienes habían renovado sus votos de matrimonio hacía pocos meses.

-¿Eres feliz, _cara mia?_

-¡Absolutamente! -contestó Serena. Darien miró orgulloso a sus hijos y entregó a su esposa un regalo mientras abría una botella de champán.

Serena la abrió y él se apresuró a sacar de la caja un fabuloso collar de zafiros y diamantes y a mostrarle la inscripción.

«Para la única mujer a la que he querido, Darien«

Serena lo leyó y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Te adoro, _tesoro mío _-murmuró Darien poniéndoselo.

-Yo adoro que no pares de repetírmelo -contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos y derritiéndose entre sus brazos- Yo también te quiero.

**FIN**


End file.
